Pokemon: The Boy's Of Different Sides
by 4fireking
Summary: John is on a journey to become a Pokemon Trainer to get back with a girl he likes. Alexander is a boy who likes to manipulate people and becomes a member of Team Rocket. Funny Moments. Great Friendship. And Exciting Adventure. It's an adventure you don't want to skip. ( Co-authors FemGenjo Sanzo and Jessie Stargazer).
1. Chapter 1

**I had a beta reader for this chapter. The beta readers name is Cobolt 99. I know I've tried starting adventures with other Pokemon stories but this one I'm very proud of and have a feeling I can finish it. Whether or not it can be found in Google is another story. I do not own Pokemon. But the characters of Pokemon are in it and I have OC characters. Please read and review. Co-Authors are FemGenjo Sanzo and Jessie Stargazer. One character belongs to FemGenjo Sanzo.**

XXX

How do dreams come true? Do people find something their good at and eventually become remembered for it? Does someone hold a paintbrush and draw what the sky and space look like? Does a Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur become their final forms just by waking up one day feeling bigger? That's how people believe in dreams, but what really brings dreams to life is someone to look up to.

The rules of becoming a Pokémon Trainer have changed. You can no longer be a trainer at the age of ten. To give Trainer's more experience they have to be thirteen years old. Today was a certain boy's thirteenth birthday. His name was John. John Cloud. People called him McCloud, Saint Cloud, and Cloudy but his last name was only Cloud.

John was skinny because his metabolism was high. He was a little naïve but not as naïve as his hero Ash Ketchum. He heard when Ash started he didn't know anything about catching Pokémon or being a trainer. John had a whole closet of different clothes but for his first day he was wearing a grey shirt with jeans cut at the bottom. His eyes were brown and his hair was blond. John didn't wear any caps. He wanted to start off different than his idol Ash Ketchum. And unlike Ash he had more in his mind than just being a Pokémon Champion winning the Indigo League.

"First I'm going to get a starter Pokémon. I don't care which one I get as long as it's my friend. I want to train only the Pokémon I will take into the Indigo League; only six will do. I'll need a grass type for Pewter City Gym, Cerulean Gym, and Viridian Gym. I need a ground type for Vemilion City Gym and Cinnabar Island Gym. I also need a Pokémon that knows dark moves but not a ghost type for the Saffron City Gym. If what Thomas said is true that Sabrina has powerful psychic Pokémon. Grass, ground, and dark...a fire type Pokémon would be a good match for the Celadon Gym but I don't want a Pokémon that is afraid of water and could burn my face. Maybe if I'm lucky I can find a Dratini and evolve it into Dragonair to use ice moves and flying moves. The only psychic Pokémon I'd want against Koga of the Fuchsia gym would be Hypno. That leaves one last Pokémon. Should I capture a fighting Pokémon or a water Pokémon? After this journey is finished I can finally tell Judy I like her."

John liked this girl Judy all his life. He liked her when he was one and she was three putting her finger in his cradle. He liked her when she was six and he was four and she asked him to help her play hopscotch. She liked her when he was ten and she was twelve and she was trying to keep a wild Vulpix but her parents wouldn't let her because it belonged to another trainer. Judy cried every morning when she woke up no longer seeing her red furred bushy tailed friend curled up on her bed. Judy wanted to own a Pokémon but her parents wouldn't let her until she turned thirteen and started her own journey. You can play with Pokémon, you can feed them, but you can't go on a journey with them until you turn thirteen.

"Now that I am 13 I get to go on my very own journey."

But the journey didn't start until John had breakfast. If he wasn't fed he wouldn't be able to concentrate and if he didn't have his morning glass of orange juice he would get thirsty really fast. He walked downstairs to the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast and his father was reading the newspaper. His father was an old man with rugged features. One of which was his face chin, those wrinkled eyes, and the little hair on his head. He had big arms that were also hairy. He wore a black vest with a white shirt underneath, grey pants, and a black tie. His father's eyes were short grey. He always had a pipe in his mouth but he never smoked it.

John sat down at the table and waited for breakfast to be served. His father looked up at him and asked, "You ready to start your adventure?"

"Of course I am," John smiled with a self-confident look. "I was training for this since I heard about becoming a trainer. I went to bed early so I could have all the time in the world to decide which Pokémon I'll chose and which Pokémon I should catch."

"So do you have any idea on what starter you're going to choose?" his mother asked sitting the breakfast down on the table.

His mother was beautiful. The secret to her beauty was her kind heart and how she always made sure her son was in good hands. She was five years younger than her husband, had long purple hair with a red ribbon in her hair. She wore many clothes but when she was cooking she put on her pink apron with the words "I Am A Great Mom" written on the front. Her clothes were green with red stripes. Was his mother happy about John going out on a Pokémon journey? Of course not. She wished he would just get a starter Pokémon and stay here to get a job she liked—gardener, contractor, or doctor—but John really wanted to be a trainer like Judy.

He did as his father asked and went running for the Pokémon lab. He made it there just in time. There were two other people there. One was a girl that seemed to be the same age as him and the other was a boy the same age as him. The girl came up to him and said, "Hi, I'm Nicole, but you can call me Nina if you want."

"Hi Nicole." John was a little nervous talking to her. John didn't really talk to many girls beside Judy. He didn't even have any friends at school. "Are you here to pick up your Pokémon?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm so excited," Nicole said looking at the lab. "I'm new to Kanto."

"Really?" John asked. "Where did you come from originally?"

"I'm from Kalos. My parents brought me here to get away from the bad things happening there," Nicole said the last part softly looking at her shoes. I hadn't noticed that her hair was almost too dark to tell that it was still a red colour.

The boy walked between Nicole and John. He looked away from them at the bench of pokéballs. He didn't seem very chatty so John had to start a conversation for him.

"My name is John. Do you want to tell me your name or do I have to guess it for you?"

"No, I don't talk to poor little people," the boy says looking distastefully at the two of us. Nicole looks up and punches the boy. He falls to the ground.

"Nicole! You shouldn't have done that!" I yell looking at Nicole.

"He was talking mean to us so I have him what he deserved."

The door to the research lab opened. The professor walked inside and dropped his lollipop when he saw the boy bruised on the ground.

"What happened to the poor boy?" the professor asked. Nicole looks up and says softly, "He made fun of me and John."

"Made fun of you or not you can't hit someone. It's not a nice thing to do," the professor said.

"B-But Pokémon hit each other all the time," Nicole stammered.

There's a line between what Pokémon can do and what people can do. Pokémon battle for all kinds of reasons but the battles I expect are for fun or to protect you from danger. Because you didn't know that I'm letting the boy you hit chose first." Nicole shook her hands as she fumed with rage. The professor walked up to the boy and helped him to his feet. "What is your name?" He asked.

"I'm Alexander Hopkins." the boy says like he owned the world.

John looked over at Nicole to see her shaking. She was mumbling, "His family killed my own."

John was the only one paying attention to her. The professor and Alexander walked to the bench, which had three pokéballs on top, so Alexander can pick out his Pokémon. "We have Bulbasaur on the left, Charmander in the middle, and Squirtle in the far right," the professor said. "Which one do you want?"

"I pick Charmander."

Nicole looked over at John and asks in a deadly voice, "Which Pokémon are you choosing?"

"I'm not picking the Pokémon you want," John shivered. Nicole scared him. "You want Squirtle, right?"

"You can have Squirtle if you really want him," She said nonchalantly. "Any Pokémon is fine with me."

"Still I'll go with Bulbasur." John says taking the poke ball on the left. Nicole takes the last one, and holds it close to her chest.

"Now that you have your Pokémon I have something to share with you'" said the professor. "In Pallet Town there may not be any dangerous Pokémon but out there, there are Pokémon that have been popping out of nowhere. Some say they have seen a Scyther in Viridian City, others say there have been Tauros in Pewter City, and last someone was crazy enough to say an Aerodactyl was flying over Cerulean City."

"Wild Pokémon?" Alexander asked.

"I don't know. I'm just warning you to not rush this journey. Stay in one city as long as you can and then go every three days. To know which Pokémon I'm talking about when you see them I'll hand you your Pokédex."

They took their Pokédexes and walked out of the lab. When Nicole left the lab a young girl about six ran up to her, and said out of breath, "Mom wants you to have Riken."

The girl hands Nicole a Poke ball. Nicole takes and puts her hand on the girl's head. She says softly to the girl. "Tell mom that Alexander Hopkins has gotten his first Pokémon."

John didn't want to get involved with Nicole and her family. He was going to try to figure out more about his new Pokémon. He ran back to his home to show it to his father's old Pokémon. They were all excited to see him. Rush the Tauros licked John with his tongue, Slash the Scyther leaned close to him, Chomp the Snorlax waved to him, Soak the Lapras sprinkled him with water, and Beam-Beam the Slowbro levitated him in the air. Beam made sure he didn't move him too much so he could enjoy it.

"I'm guessing that you want to know what the Pokémon in this ball is," Nicole says before tossing the poke ball in the air. The Pokémon that comes out is an Umbreon.

"Riken was my dad's Pokémon. I have one more other than the starter I just got, but I'm not going to tell you what it is 'till latter, "Nicole says with a sad look on her face.

After Beam put him Josh down Chomp-Chomp let him jump on his big squishy belly. Jumping on a Snorlax's belly was like jumping on a trampoline but it also felt like a marshmallow. John was having so much fun he didn't even remember he had Bulbasaur in his pocket... until Bulbasaur came out of his Pokéball.

The Bulbasaur saw all the Pokémon and hid behind Riken. Nicole saw this and brought out her Squirtle. Her Squirtle was smaller than most.

"You're small for a Squirtle so I shall call you Squrt." Nicole says.

All the Pokémon gathered around Nicole. They looked at her like some kind of strange creature. John had to get them away from her by pushing them away.

"It's okay. She's a friend of mine."

John saw his Bulbasaur behind Riken. John had never seen an Umbreon before. He just saw it as some kind of four-legged, quadruped Pokémon with black fur. It seemed friendly. When John put his hand over it Riken raised its head and rubbed against John. It was making loud purring sound. John liked it, but he tried to get Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur ran away from John and hid behind his dad's team.

"Well Riken seems to like you, but your Bulbasur seems to be the problem." Nicole says with a laugh.

"Come here, Bulbasaur."

John tried to grab his Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur was hard to find because it kept running around his dad's Pokémon. Nicole covered her mouth when she laughed. It was funny seeing John work so hard to grab his own Pokémon. John managed to catch Bulbasaur when it ran in front of Beam. Beam used Psychic to lift Bulbasaur in the air.

Nicole was laughing when he caught the Bulbasur, and said, "You might want to give it a nickname."

"A nickname?" John blinked when he thought of that. The only nicknames he could think of were ones that had to do with green and the big bulb on his back. None of them sounded good. "Why can't he just have the name Bulbasaur?"

"He? Do you know if your Pokémon is a boy or a girl?"

"Is there a way to tell?" John asked.

"Not for all Pokémon, but my dad taught me how to tell." Nicole says picking up the Bulbasur. Eventually she says, "It's a boy."

John noticed how Bulbasaur wasn't shy when Nicole picked him up. Maybe it was how cute she was or her heart-warming smile that got Bulbasaur to stay quiet for her. Giving Bulbasaur back to John...he tried to get out of his hands. He even stomped his foot in John's face trying to get out.

"John."

It was his father. He and his mother were now outside looking at John and Nicole.

"Hey, mother, father," John says looking back at them.

"John who is that girl?" his father asks in a weird voice.

"Hello," Nicole waves to them. "My name is Nicole. Have you met my Pokémon Spurt and Riken?"

"Hello Nicole. I don't think I have ever seen you in town," his mother says softly.

"You haven't I'm from Kalos." Nicole says looking at her Pokémon.

"You're from the Kalos region?" John's father asked taking his pipe out of his mouth to make a surprised expression. "I've never been to the Kalos region. What's it like there?"

"Yes but it is no longer safe to live there. Many places have been destroyed," Nicole says pulling her Pokémon to here.

"Dad, can you help me?" John asked.

"Sure. What is it?" His father asked.

"Can you help me with my Pokémon? He's very shy of me."

"Is it just shy of you?" His father asks. John nods yes. His father try's picks up the small Pokémon, but it runs away from him as well.

"Don't you two see?" John's mother asked. They didn't know what she was talking about. She walked up to the Bulbasaur. It didn't run away from her. It stood still and let her pick it up. "It's afraid of boys not girls."

That seemed to strike a though in Nicole. She stood tall and called, "Vine come!" The Bulbasur wiggled free from John's mother and ran over to Nicole.

"It listens to you too?" John shouted in defeat.

Nicole nodded her head rubbing the Bulbasaur's head. This was a very disappointing day for John. He always wanted to go on a journey with his starter Pokémon but Vine was listening to Nicole instead of him. It was not fair. That means she would have three Pokémon, two starters and one Pokémon from her region, and John would have none.

"I can get Vine to listen to you, but it might take a while," Nicole says pulling out some Pokémon treats. She hands them to John.

"John it's not your fault that Vine doesn't listen to you, it's the Hopkins," she says.

"Why is it Alexander's fault my Pokémon won't listen to me?" John asked.

"Yes...why is it my fault?" That was the sound of Alexander, Nicole's enemy. She turned around and saw Alexander.

"What are you doing here?!" She shouted.

"I came to challenge John to a battle."

"Alexander you know right well why Vine doesn't listen to John! Your father attacked mine! He hurt many of the Pokémon in my dad's lab!" Nicole yells causing all the Pokémon to hide.

"Your father is the professor?" John asked.

"He was the one in Kalos. He didn't survive the attack though. Only five of the Pokémon survived the attack. The three starters we got to choose from, Riken, and my mom's only Pokémon." Nicole says pulling out one more Poke Ball.

"Wait, Nicole. Let me battle Alexander." John put his hand on Nicole's shoulder. Their hands entwined when he tried getting her permission.

"Fine, but let me get Vine ready," Nicole says pulling him over to the Pokémon. She gets John to give the Pokémon several treats before it jumps to his arms.

"Is it the treats that make Pokémon listen to me?" John asked.

"No it's not," she said. "Pokémon don't love anyone when they first met them. You have to appeal to them. Vine likes treats."

Alexander called out his Charmander. When Nicole saw how the Charmander looked at Alexander she yelled, "You've manipulated Smoke!"

"Who wouldn't?" he asked looking straight at Nicole.

Nicole looked disgusted, "Anyone with a heart, that's who. It's just wrong!"

John gazed at the Charmander, something about it did look off... He was about to ask about this "manipulation" when a voice interrupted him, "Are you going to fight me or not?" It was Alexander.

"'Course I am! Just give me a second!" John replied, annoyed. _'Let's see, according to the Pokédex Vine will only know Tackle and Growl...'_ he thought quickly, putting Vine down, _'Charmander will probably know something similar so I don't have to worry about type-advantage... Good!'_

"Smoke, use Scratch," Alexander ordered. The fire-type did as its master commanded, scampering up to Vine with a dead look in its eyes and scratching him across the nose.

"Not fair!" John protested, "The battle hadn't started yet!"

"Well, life's not fair is it?" Alexander smirked, "Use Scratch again, Smoke."

John retaliated, "Vine, use Tackle!" The little grass Pokémon hesitated, was it really going to obey this boy's demands? His mind was made up for him when he saw the Charmander racing forward once again.

 _'That scratch had hurt!'_

Making his decision, he ran towards the fire-type and crashed into it, knocking the thing back and few steps. "That's it! Tackle again!" John cheered. Smoke was still dazed from the impact, and not responding to its own trainer's angry shouts. Vine charged it again, this time one of its sharp claws raked his side as he barrelled into it. Vine growled angrily, tackling once more at John's command.

"Get up!" Alexander looked furious as his Pokémon fell to the ground, too worn out to keep fighting. Nicole looked worried, but triumphant as he returned it to its Pokéball with a scowl.

"That's what you get for manipulating him!" she exclaimed.

Vine, meanwhile, had trotted back to John. "You did great!" John congratulated, grinning and giving the Bulbasaur one of the few remaining treats, at which it happily cried its own name.

"You see that's what happens when you manipulate a Pokémon," Nicole says looking at Alexander.

Alexander was speechless. He had nothing to say. He left them to a Poke Centre where he could heal Charmander.

"Why does that happen? I mean Charmader seemed to like me," Alexander asks later.

Meanwhile John was getting dressed to go on his adventure. Ignoring the professors warning he decided to go on the same day as when he was given Bulbasaur (he wasn't too comfortable calling him Vine).

He walked outside and ran into a man and woman.

"Is that your Bulbasaur? He's cute" said the woman.

"You should be careful Team Rocket has been up to no good around this town, so don't let your guard down" said the man as he petted a Meowth.

"I will be thanks for the heads up," said John as he walked off.

"Do you guys think he'll be ok?" asked the Meowth.

"Yes he reminds me of Ash."

"I hope he can stop Team Rocket for good so they never hurt us again James."

"Yah after what they did to you Jessie I hope they don't harm you again."

[Flash back]

Jessie was getting ready for yet another plan to steal Pikachu when suddenly she heard something behind her.

"Who's there?" she asked. No answer. "I asked who's there… Ahhh!"

Someone clamped their hand over her mouth and injected something into the back of her neck and she knew no more. Jessie woke up awhile later tied up and in a room that looked like a lab of some kind.

"Where am I?!" "Why are you doing this?!" she screamed.

Some men from Team Rocket came in and for a minute Jessie thought she was saved. But then they started injecting her sedatives and she was trying to fight them off but could feel herself getting weaker and everything was getting dark and fuzzy. Jessie felt one of the grunts put a rag over her face. Then all of a sudden boom! The lights went out and she felt herself being picked up off the table they had her on and being carried out of the room. The last thing she saw before going out was James taking her to a car and telling their friend Mondo to drive. She woke up in a hospital with James, Meowth and Ash and his friends. Later James told her it was Ash who helped them save her. and that Team Rocket had tried to use her in some kind of experiment that had almost killed her Giovanni had even told James that if he tried to stop them he was fired to which James had said "You can't fire me I quit!" then they had made friends with Ash and the others. And were now helping Officer Jenny and Mr Looker stop TR.

[Flash back ends.]

"That's all I can do right now I have to go to bed can we pick up here tomorrow?"

John couldn't control his Bulbasaur. When he took him out of his ball to battle a wild Rattat he stared at it and did nothing.

"Use Vine Whip." Bulbasaur did nothing. Rattat used Quick Attack to get up close and hit Bulbasaur. "Tackle." Bulbasaur still didn't listen to him.

Rattata left the battlefield. John was rubbing his hair and screaming to him. He still had trouble with his Pokémon and he didn't know what to do.

"You were using Vine all wrong." John knew that voice. He turned around and saw Nicole with her Squirtle Spurt. "You have to call Vine by his name. That's the name he's had at birth. Before each battle you also have to offer him a treat and give it to him after s battle."

"Thanks for the advice, but I don't have time to remember all of this," John answered standing up and pulling on his hair as he tried to think.

"I know. No one knows more about Vine, Smoke, and Spurt than me. That's why I want to come with you on your Pokémon journey."

"Why should you come with me? Why should you have to teach me about my own Pokémon! I should have given my Pokémon its nickname!" John yelled at Nicole.

Nicole came up to John and whispered into his ear, "John you don't realise how hard was it for me to see the Pokémon I had help care for since they hatch leave my side! The least you can do is treat Vine like he had been since he had hatched!"

John took a deep breath of air out of his mouth. She was right as usual. It pained John to know a girl knew more about him about Pokémon, but she wasn't the first girl who was better than him.

"You can come with me."

"Good because I was coming anyway," Nicole says happily.

John didn't get what was going through Nicole's head. She was a weird girl but that weirdness was what made her a good person. John and Nicole walked away from Pallet Town to start their Pokémon journey. A happy Vine, Spurt, and Riken jumped in the air and followed them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me and the co-authors of this story have finally finished this long but not awaited chapter. What I like about this story is that enemies have become good guys and good people become enemies. After getting three reviews in one chapter how could I not continue working on this story? Please read and review.**

XXX

John and Nicole were going to Viridian Forest but an old man claiming to be a Pokémon capturing master stopped them. " Do you two know how to capture Pokémon ?"

"Yes," Nicole said looking back at John.

"Nicole," John started, "is there anything you don't know how to do?"

"Yes, but it's few and far between," Nicole said softly looking at her feet.

" Allow me to show you the right way to capture a Pokémon ."

The old man pulled a tiny pokeball out of his sleeve. He enlarged the ball and tossed it to the ground. A happy Mankey showed up. The old man blew on a whistle summoning a wild Pidgey. The Pidgey came close and the Mankey attacked using covet.

" The best way to gain your newly captured Pokémon 's respect is by capturing it with one Pokémon ," the old man explained.

"Yeah OK," John said looking at the Pokémon . He tossed the Poke ball and caught the Pokémon .

" I hope I have taught you how to capture Pokémon ."

Silence and then...

" Well I certainly enjoyed all this learning," Nicole smiled.

"You actually got what to do from that?" John asked.

" Of course. How else are you going to remember you have to weaken a Pokémon , never put a Mankey against a Pidgey, and always start with a regular pokeball if you don't see it for yourself."

"I really don't what to know why you say things like you do," John said walking into the woods. As they got a little into the woods Nicole and John saw another man. This one was slightly taller the the two of them with light blond hair.

Nicole walked up to him and said happily, "Mr. Key! It's good to see you again."He looked like a grouchy man at first but he had a smile that was friendly. " It's nice to see you too, Nicole."

Nicole ran up to him and hugged him. He took her into his arms and whispered to her, "I'm sorry about what happened to your father. Though I have heard good things about his replacement Sycamor."

John wanted to give her some time alone with this man. He couldn't go very far because the forest is said to have Beedrill nests and John needed Nicole's help to control his starter Pokemon. John laid down and closed his eyes.

"That's good then. He liked the Pokémon better then the others. Does he know what he's going to do about this year's starters?" Nicole asked catching John's attention.

"No not really bit I'm sure he'll do fine," Mr. Key said softly to Nicole.

" What are you two talking about? What about this year's starters?" John asked scaring Nicole with his sudden appearance.

" The Pokémon that we choose from today were going to be the one's that my dad was going to give out," Nicole said looking at him.

" Oh. Hey Nicole, who is this man?"

"Mr. Key worked at the labs with my father. He wasn't there when Team Flare distorted the lab," Nicole says softly.

"I also saved her life. When the lab went up in flames she was still in it," Mr. Key says as he pulls Nicole into a hug.

" So your a Pokémon expert? How many Pokémon are out there?"

" I don't know. Here in Kanto there was one hundred and fifty Pokémon but then they discovered evolved forms so now that information has changed."

"Dad said that alone Kalos has about four hundred and fifty Pokémon ," Nicole says looking at her feet.

" Capturing all those Pokémon would take me years?" John said.

" Indeed," Mr. Key said. " Are you and Nicole on a Pokémon adventure together? Are you planning on capturing a Pokémon in this forest?"

" Yeah we are," John says.

" Well I can't help you with your journey, but I can suggest you find another Pokémon . The first gym leader uses rock Pokémon . Vine is a good match but you need two Pokémon in order to battle."

"What! Why should we!" John yelled.

"Well John only bug Pokémon really can be found here," Nicole says.

Just then a Caterpie came out from the bushes and started look around. The Caterpie was looking for something to eat.

"Here little guy take this Pokémon food." said John. The Caterpie crawled over to him and started eating out of his hand.

" Good job John," Nicole said. " You finally figured out how to get Pokémon to like you. It's all about feeding them first."

"Cool. Hey Caterpie want to come along with me?" the Caterpie nodded.

" Good choice," Mr. Key said. " A Caterpie is one of the friendliest Pokemon you'll find in Kanto, but when they evolve you have to go through the changes of taking care of them."

John held out a pokeball and the Caterpie hit the button with its nose and went inside. The ball moved for a few seconds then the light went out. "I got a Caterpie." said John.

" I don't suppose you'll consider giving your new Pokémon a nickname?" Nicole said with a smile. She already knew John's answer.

" No. Caterpie is what this Pokémon is so Caterpie is how it is going to stay."

" Can you at least see if it's a boy or a girl?"

"This one is a girl." said Nicole after examining it. "Welcome to the team." said John.

" Good work on capturing a new Pokémon ," Mr. Key said then turned around. " I will have to be going now. It was good seeing you, Nicole."

"Thanks." said John. "Same here." said Nicole.

Meanwhile Skyler was teaching Alexander how to use Smoke.

She called it teaching but Alexander found it more like a battle. Smoke was up against two Pidgey's. The Pidgey's were fast and attacked with sharp beaks. Alexander tried giving Smoke attacks but he wouldn't give Smoke a move before he was hit by their Double Quick Attack's.

"You need to learn to battle like a Rocket be ruthless and take all the cheap shots." "Now try again."

Smoke was being hurt but Alexander was the one who was feeling pain, feeling like he has no air, unable to think. He was lost in thought. He was feeling self-destructive and disconnected. Skylar was getting to his head. He ran to the ground and picked up a branch. He ran at the Pidgey's and hit them with his branch. The Pidgey's flew away to Skylar.

" Good. Your Pokémon was a good distraction so you could swing that branch."

"You'll be a great member of Team Rocket." said Skyler.

Alexander had nothing to say to Skylar. He only picked up Smoke. He was low on health but he hasn't fainted yet. " I need potions."

" What do you need potions for?"

" To heal my Pokémon ."

" Leave him like that. The scratches will make him stronger and tougher."

"Pokémon are just tools and pain is the best teacher." said Skyler.

Skyler has a flash back. Skyler had joined Team Rocket because she was looking for answers about her past she had been an orphan and all she knew was her mother had been a member of Team Rocket and she had been born right before a mission. So she had joined Team Rocket because Giovanni had promised to tell her if she had any family still living. One day he called her to his office.

"I have good news and bad news for you. The good news is you have an older sister named Jessie or should I say had. That's the bad news she was killed this morning by a young trainer named Ash. She died because she was weak. Don't make the same mistake Skyler."

"Noo! I'll find that trainer and make him pay for what he did!" said Skyler as tears rolled down her cheeks.

" Use that pain to make you stronger." Giovanni had told her.

" I don't know if I want to use pain that way," Alexander said. " Pain is pain. It stays and it goes. What matters is we know how to get through that pain and not let is use us."

"Kill or be killed cause pain or get hurt that's the way the world works." said Skyler she had been almost completely brainwashed by her training in TR and what Giovanni had said and did to her.

XXX

Alexander wanted a second Pokémon . The problem with getting a new Pokémon was he had to find a Pokemon he liked and they always had to be a Pokemon weaker than his first Pokemon. Alexander didn't want Rattata, Pidgey, Spearow, Nidoran, Mankey, or a Caterpie.

" If you want another Pokemon way not try to steal one."

" There's a girl with an Eevee over there she'll be a nice first target for you." said Skyler

Alexander was nervous. He didn't know what to do. He wanted an Eevee on his team, but stealing was wrong. To TR it may be a normal thing to do but Alexander was having a hard time doing it his first time.

"Go for it kid. Eevee will be a good Pokemon for your team all you have to do is take it." said Skyler.

Alexander knew he was being manipulated by this girl. He still walked to the trainer to see if he was going to steal Eevee or not. Things didn't feel right, and then the girl looked at him and smiled.

" My name is Emma."

"My name is Alexander." Skyler was watching them the hole time.

" Go Venonat use sleep powder!" suddenly Emma was on the ground out cold. "Nows your chance." said Skyler looking at Alexander.

Poor Eevee was pawing at her trainer trying to wake her up. Alexander tried grabbing Eevee...he saw the Pokemon's face. Sad and worried. How could Alexander take her Pokemon? Suddenly, Eevee was unconscious and Skyler yelled in Alexander's ear.

"If you what it take it now." Suddenly they heard the police coming and Skyler bolted and yelled to Alexander to run.

" What about the girl?" Alexander tried to wake her up but Skylar slapped his hand away. " We cannot leave her like this."

"She'll be fine lets go!" yelled Skyler. She ducked into an alley and watch as officer Jenny and a Man,Woman and Meowth went over to where the girl was.

They saw a little girl sleeping in broad daylight. Little girls don't just fall asleep in the middle of the day. Officer Jenny figured it meant someone did something to the little girl.

"Jenny is she going to be ok?" asked Jessie.

"She'll be fine she's just sleeping lets get her to a pokemon center and a bed." said Officer Jenny.

"We can ask her what happened when she comes to." said James.

Alexander and Skyler watched as they disappeared into the pokemon center. Skyler couldn't understand but she felt some kind of connection with the woman she wanted to ask who she was but didn't dare go where Officer Jenny was.

" I didn't join for this. I knew we were going to be stealing Pokemon but why children?"

" Children are the easiest to steal from. They think he bad people cannot win against them, but we are not as stupid as their parents make us out to be.

"I don't want this." said Alexander. In said the pokemon center Jessie, James and Meowth were waiting for the girl to wake up. while Officer Jenny went to call police headquarters. Jessie, James and Meowth didn't see a TR grunt who spotted them.

" I don't want to believe it," Jesse said crying small tears she rubbed away with her thin fingers.

" This is Sleep Powder that put her to sleep," James said. " No Pokemon around here knows Sleep Powder so it had to be a trainer's Pokemon."

"If Team Rocket are involved in this and find us there's no telling what will happen to us. I still don't know what they were trying to do to me that day." said Jessie who was still crying.

"It'll be ok Jessie." said James as he helped wipe the tears from her face. "Ash helped save us and now Officer Jenny and are helping us hide from TR so they can't hurt us any more."

" And I'm with you guys all the way," Meowth said. " But could you give me something better to eat now that we live in a real house?"

The effects of Sleep Powder was over. The girl woke up and the first thing she saw was Jesse, James, and Meowth.

"How are you feeling?" asked James.

"You had us worried." said Jessie and Meowth at the same time.

They weren't the only ones happy to see her regain consciousness. Her Eevee jumped up to her and she rubbed her small black nose to her. The girl was smiling but she was also confused.

" What happened to me?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." said Jessie.

"We found you on the sidewalk out cold." said James.

"You had us worried kid." said Meowth." I was petting Eevee outside. I remember feeling tired."

" Well people do get tired when they play with their Pokemon," James said. " But you looked sleepy instead of tired. Maybe someone used Sleep Powder on you."

"Way would someone do that?" asked Emma.

" Don't know." said Jessie trying not to scare her. Meowth stepped out to get Jenny. Meanwhile the grunt who spotted the trio called Giovanni.

" Do you remember those three that betrayed you? I'm looking at them right now. Their Jesse, James, and Meowth. What should I do, sir?"

" Listen to me. Those two don't deserve the right to ask questions. Don't underestimate them. I want you to finish them but I don't think anyone can finish them alone. Find help and stop them."

"Understood." said the grunt before walking off. But he didn't know Meowth saw him leave and remembered him from TR.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank Knockout Starscream for helping me write this chapter. At first I forgot I had two Pokemon fanfictions like this one so I almost posted this chapter in that different story. Thank goodness I double checked.**

XXX

Alexander was watching Skylar's favorite movie. She had a small DVD player she carried with her. It was about a woman who cared more about her job than her husband and regrets it when he dies. In the ending of the movie she kisses his tombstone. What was screwed up about it was Skylar was angry at the end of the film.

"What your problem?" Asked Alexander. "Let's just get back to training." said Skylar. Alexander just couldn't figure Skylar out.

" Don't you want to talk about what you enjoy about the movie?" Alexander asked.

" No. I just want to get back to training!"

Alexander wanted to know what was up with Skylar but didn't want to push her. So he followed her out. Meanwhile Meowth told Jessie and James about the TR grunt he saw. then Jessie saw Skylar out the window.

" Jessie?" Jame's touched Jessie's shoulder. She reacted with tears and fear. She looked like she saw a ghost.

"I can't explain it but I feel like I know her somehow." said Jessie. "Let's go out and talk to her maybe we can clear things up." said James. "Sounds good to me." said Meowth.

The member of Team Rocket Giovanni ordered to get rid of Jesse reached Skylar and Alexander before her. " Three Team Rocket Traitors are in town. Their names are Jessie, James, and Meowth. I need your help stopping them."

"Ok we'll do anything you need us too." said Skylar. "What are we going to do to them?" asked Alexander.

" These former Team Rocket Members are in need of your help. Giovanni isn't asking us to take them back. He wants us to kill them."

" Kill them?" Alexander gasped. " No one told me Team Rocket was about killing."

Skylar didn't know what to think of this she had never killed someone before and didn't like the Idea but she was a member of TR and had a job. "We'll do it." she answered dryly.

Skylar and the member who asked for her help were running to the Pokemon Center. Alexander however stayed and watched. He didn't feel like he wanted to be a TR member anymore. He looked at Smoke's Pokeball, sighed, and made his decision.

" Where's the nearest police station?"

Meanwhile Jessie, James and Meowth ran into Jenny on the way out.

" That was a very noble thing you three have done. That girl is alive thanks to you."

" She was never in any danger," James said. " Someone just used Sleep Powder on her."

"Oh yah guys I think Team Rocket did that I saw a grunt earlier you don't think he saw us do you?!" said Meowth. "You mean we might be in danger?!" said Jessie and James at the same time.

" Your already in danger," a voice called out to them.

Something in the shadows spewed flames at Jessie, James, Meowth, and Officer Jenny. James released a Mr. Mime. It used to be Mime Jr. but it has evolved after they quit Team Rocket.

" Mr. Mime, use Protect."

Mr. Mime made a green shield of light appear that blocked the attack. "Who are you and why are you attacking us!?" yelled Jessie.

" You know who we are?" A male voice sang.

" Do we have to repeat ourselves?" A girl voice sang.

" We are not here to muse you," the boy sang.

" We are not here to be your friends," the girl sang.

" We are like a volcano burning your town," the boy sang.

" Or a tornado thrashing your home," the girl sang.

"We break your will and crush your dreams," the boy sang. "We're Team Rocket feel free to scream." The girl sang.

" That is the worst song I have ever heard," Meowth said. " I don't know what's worse...the fact that your Team Rocket or the fact that you give Team Rocket a bad name with your very bad lyrics."

"You know Team Rocket is just going to turn on you both like they did us." said James. " I still don't know what they were trying to do to do to me but they almost killed me with some experiment!" said Jessie.

" That's the difference between us," Skylar said. " You give up the moment Team Rocket wants to use you. I will gladly take my life if it means giving Team Rocket the chance it needs to change the world."

"There no point in trying to reason with them Jessie we need to find some way to help Jenny bring these two in." said James.

Speaking of Jenny she had two Pokemon out. A Growlithe and a Vileplume. Skylar and the boy released their Pokemon. The boy had a Golbat and Skylar had a Rapidash.

"Rapidash use Flamethrower!" said Skylar. the fiery horse shot flames from its mouth right at James. but Jessie push him out of the way and took it head on. "Jessie!" James yelled as he ran over and scooped his downed partner into his arms.

" Vileplume, Poisonpowder on Rapidash. Growlithe, Flamethrower on Golbat."

James saw that Jessie had been burned badly. But felt some relief when she weakly smiled at him. "She needs medical attention." said James.

" She's not going to get any," the male member told him. " Golbat, Bite!"

"Oh no you don't!" Meowth screamed as he hit Golbat with a scratch. "James get Jessie out of here!" James didn't have to be told twice and started carrying his injured friend to safety. "Did he say Jessie?" said Skylar so low no one could her her.

Scratch turned into Fury Swipe as Meowth kept clawing at Golbat's fact. Golbat was mad and bit Meowth in his sides. Golbat crunched down on Meowth's tummy grinding against his bones.

Meowth was in pain and upon reflex used Fury Swipes on Golbats wings.

" Golbat!" The male member looked at Skylar. She was standing around thinking to herself and not doing anything. " Don't just stand there! Use your Rapidash to help me!"

"He called her Jessie." "the same name of my sister who Giovanni said Ash killed." said Skylar. "Sounds like you've been lied to kid." said Meowth though grunting teeth. "Jessie was almost killed when Team Rocket tried to do something to her." "Ash is the one who help save the three of us."he continued.

Skylar was shaking her hands. Her sister was alive and Giovanni lied to her. That confusion quickly turned into rage as she clenched her hand.

" I said use your Rapidash to help me!" The male Team Rocket member shouted.

"Rapidash use flamethrower on him!" Pointing at the male. "How could you make me attack my own sister!" Skylar hissed at him.

Rapidash inhaled as much air as she could carry until her cheeks were big and then she blew fire at the male. His Golbat flew in and took the flamethrower for him. His Golbat was burned and fainted.

" Golbat, return."

Meanwhile James got Jessie inside the Pokémon center because there wasn't a hospital in town. "Nurse Joy!" "She needs help!" said James in a panic.

XXX

"I really don't what to know why you say things like you do," John said walking into the woods. As they got a little into the woods Nicole and John saw another man. This one was slightly taller the the two of them with light blond hair.

Nicole walked up to him and said happily, "Mr. Key! It's good to see you again."

He looked like a grouchy man at first but he had a smile that was friendly. " It's nice to see you too, Nicole."

Nicole ran up to him and hugged him. He rook her into ho's arms and whispered to her, "I'm sorry about what happened to your father. Though I have heard good things about his replacement Sycamor."

John wanted to give her some time alone with this man. He couldn't go very far because the forest is said to have Beedrill nests and John needed Nicole's help to control his starter Pokémon. John laid down and closed his eyes.

"That's good then. He liked the Pokémon better then the others. Does he know what he's going to do about this year's starters?" Nicole asked catching John's attention.

"No not really bit I'm sure he'll do fine," Mr. Key said softly to Nicole.

" What are you two talking about? What about this year's starters?" John asked scaring Nicole with his sudden appearance.

" The Pokémon that we choose from today were going to be the one's that my dad was going to give out," Nicole said looking at him.

" Oh. Hey Nicole, who is this man?"

"Mr. Key worked at the labs with my father. He wasn't there when Team Flare distorted the lab," Nicole says softly.

"I also saved her life. When the lab went up in flames she was still in it," Mr. Key says as he pulls Nicole into a hug.

" So your a Pokemon expert? How many Pokemon are out there?"

" I don't know. Here in Kanto there was one hundred and fifty Pokemon but then they discovered evolved forms so now that has has changed."

"Dad said that alone Kalos has about four hundred and fifty Pokémon," Nicole says looking at her feet.

" Capturing all those Pokemon would take me years?" John said.

" Indeed," Mr. Key answered. " Are you and Nicole on a Pokémon adventure together? Are you planning on capturing a Pokémon in this forest?"

Yeah we are," John says.

" Well I can't help you with your journey, but I can suggest you find another Pokémon. The first gym leader uses rock Pokémon. Vine is a good match but you need two Pokémon in order to battle."

"What! Why should we!" John yelled.

"Well John only bug Pokemon really can be found here," Nicole says.

Just then a Caterpie came out from the bushes and started look around. The Caterpie was looking for something to eat.

"Here little guy take this Pokémon food." said John. The Caterpie crawled over to him and started eating out of his hand.

" Good job John," Nicole congratulated. " You finally figured out how to get Pokémon to like you. It's all about feeding them first."

"Cool hay Caterpie want to come along with me?" the Caterpie nodded.

" Good choice," Mr. Key said. " A Caterpie is one of the friendliest Pokémon you'll find in Kanto, but when they evolve you have to go through the job of taking care of them."

John held out a pokeball and the Caterpie hit the button with its nose and went inside. The ball moved for a few seconds then the light went out. "I got a Caterpie." said John.

" I don't suppose you'll consider giving your new Pokémon a nickname?" Nicole said with a smile. She already knew John's answer.

" No. Caterpie is what this Pokémon is so Caterpie is how it is going to stay."

" Can you at least see if it's a boy or a girl?"

"This one is a girl." said Nicole after examining it. "Welcome to the team." said John.

" Good work on capturing a new Pokemon," Mr. Key congratulated then turned around. " I will have to be going now. It was good seeing you, Nicole."

"Thanks." said John. "Same here." said Nicole.

Mr. Key walked out of Viridian Forest. John and Nicole made their way towards the exit of the forest. But on their way of the forest they ran into some danger.

Some Beedrill started chasing them. "What do we do?" ask John.

Standing infront of them was two members of Team Rocket.

"Oh look it's two little kid, " one of them said.

"Who are you guys?" asked John. "What is Team Rocket doing here?" asked Nicole.

"John there are some things that happen a persons life that they may never want to share," James said softly taking the shaking tearful Nicole into his arms.

Meanwhile at the Pokémon center Jessie was recovering from her burns. "You had me scared Jess." said James. "I'm glad your ok." "James something about that girl I feel like I know her like We're connected somehow. Meanwhile John and Nicole were battling Team Rocket.

John and Nicole went to the Pokémon center and had their Pokémon healed.

Jessie was waiting for James to come back she sat in the Pokémon Center in Viridian City when a small Pokémon ran up to her.

"Eevee eee!" "Hay I wanted to see how you were doing." said Emma who walk over after her Eevee. "I'm fine just worried about James and Meowth." said Jessie.

"What about Meowth? " Jessie asked.

" James is fine," Nicole said. " I saw him with John. He's going to train John on how to beat the first gym leader."

" That's my James."

"What about me?" said Meowth. "Meowth are you ok your bleeding!" said Jessie. "Yah I need to see Nurse Joy that guys Goldbat did a number on me." said Meowth.

Meowth walked up to the counter to get healed.

Meanwhile James was helping John train for his upcoming gym battle.

The problem with James teaching John was every time James told him to battle a wild Pokemon, Vine wouldn't listen to him. It wasn't because he wasn't giving him treats before a battle. He just wouldn't listen.

"Vine come on why won't you obey me?" said John. "Hay maybe we can get Meowth to translate for Vine so we can know what's wrong." said James.

" Okay. You go get Meowth and I'll stay here trying to make this Pokemon listen to me."

"Ko." said James who went to get Meowth. Meanwhile Meowth was telling Jessie and Nicole about what happened with Skylar and the other member of Team Rocket.

" They left, separately. That girl chased the male away and then she jumped on the back of her Rapidash and just left."

"That's strange." said Nicole. "Its odd I feel some kind of connection with that girl like I know her from somewhere but I've never seen her before." said Jessie.

" Maybe she was someone who went to the same school as you," Nurse Joy said walking into the room. " From your records you tried being a Pokemon nurse. And did the girl have pink hair?"

" She did..." The girl may have had pink hair but she didn't look like a nurse.

"From what she said she's you sister Jessie." said Meowth. "I heard her say she was mad because Team Rocket made her attack her sister." "Giovanni told her she had a sister named Jessie and said Ash killed her." "I told her the truth and that was when she went after the other guy." "I have a sister?" said Jessie.

" That's good news, Jessie," said Nicole. " That means you have a sister. I'm sure she wants to meet you."

"If I'd know I would have been looking for her." "All this time I thought I was an only child." "We have to find her." said Jessie.

James and John walked into Jessie's room. James Jessie was happy to see. John took them by surprise.

" John?" Nicole blinked in surprise. " What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Pewter City fighting your first gym leader?"

"Meowth can you please translate what Vine is saying?" "So we can find out why he won't listen." said John.

Meowth use to not take orders from anyone but over the years he started to listen. He walked up to Vine. " Why won't you listen to your trainer?" Bulbasaur told Meowth everything. Meowth understood everything he said. After Meowth heard what Bulbasaur was saying he turned to John.

"Seems Vine had a bad experience at the lab some boy started a fire and it scared him." "Vine says he doesn't trust male humans because of that." said Meowth.

"And he was close to the man who was killed in the fire and doesn't want to feel that kind of pain and loss again." said Meowth.

" There was an explosion?" This was sad news to John. The poor Bulbasaur must be traumatized. John put his head down to carress, cheer Vine up.

"Bulbasaur bluba." said Vine as he rubbed against John. Meanwhile Jessie and Meowth told James about the convention they had before he and John came in.

" I was thinking we'd find her hiding in the forest," James said.

" Yeah, but which forest is she hiding in?" Meowth asked.

"Don't know." said Jessie. "Let's start with the Viridian forest sense its the closest." said Meowth.

" Your not going anywhere with her," said Nurse Joy walking into the centre with a new pillow. " I may not be a human doctor, but I know that once a person suffers second degree burns they need to rest."

"Ok then Meowth can you go check the forest and if you find her ask her to come." said Jessie. "Ok." said Meowth. "and I'll stay here and help out." said James.

With that the two male former Team Rocket members left while their female friend stayed behind and rest. Soon John and Nicole left as well to head back to Pewter City. Some would think Jessie was feeling like she was alone, but she wasn't alone now that she knew she had a sister. When the boys found her Jessie was going to ask her everything that she did and lived with.

XXX

With Nicole back on the adventure Vine was starting to listen to John's orders. It was fun watching Vine defeat Nidoran after Nidoran. The problem was Caterpie. For just one battle against a wild Ratatta the poor thing had to be taken to the Pokemon Center where they had to wait for Caterpie to be healed.

"Don't worry Caterpie you'll get stronger with more training." said John petting his pokemon on the head as it cuddled closer. Meanwhile James and Meowth ran into Skylar.

" Stay away from me!" She shouted. She remembered them as the friends of the girl she was after. She thought they were going to hurt her.

"We're not going to hurt you!" said Meowth. "Your sister Jessie wants to meet you!" said James.

" My sister? I remember you two. You were with my sister. What is her name?"

"Jessie." said James. "and she wants to meet you." "So will you come with us?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Watched the newest episode of The Big Bang Theory. Got a few chuckles out of me. I would like to thank Knockout Starscream for writing this chapter out with a friend of mine.**

XXX

" I-I don't know. What is my sister like? I never met her before."

"She's great. She used to be a member of Team Rocket till Giovanni had them try to do something to her that was when all three of us quit." said James.

"She strong and has a bit of a temper and can be stubborn but she has a soft side too and is really nice when you get to know her," said Meowth.

" I guess I can swing by her house and ask her a few questions."

" Jessie isn't at her house," Meowth said. " She's in the Pokémon Center."

" What? Why is she in a Pokémon Center instead of a hospital?"

"There wasn't a hospital in town," said James. "Let's go." said Meowth.

They went to the Pokémon Center.

Skylar was sure her sister's eyes would be on angry fire after what she did to her, but she wanted to see her sister so she followed James and Meowth. When they reached the Pokémon Center they went to the room Jessie was in and the two sisters hugged and cried tears of joy.

James and Meowth almost left the room to give the two sisters their space. " Stay," Skylar said. She didn't even have to turn around. She knew they were going to leave just because it was a gentleman thing to do and she could tell those two were gentleman.

"I'm so sorry I had my Pokémon hurt you." Skylar said. "It's ok Team Rocket tricked you." Jessie said. "I'm just glad we're together now and can start acting like sisters."

" Did you hear what happened to Nicole and John?" Meowth asked. " Nicole has a gash on her body from the explosion in Kalos lab and John is going on his Pokémon journey alone now."

"No I didn't." James said. "I hope he'll be ok."

Just then Nurse Joy walked in with a chart in her hands.

"Well looks like Jessie has a clean bill of health and can go anytime." Nurse Joy said. "That's great."Skylar said.

" Maybe I'll stay a little longer," Jessie said. " I need my beauty sleep."

" But your beautiful enough to me, Jessie," said James.

"Your sweet." Jessie said who went to the other room to get dressed. "I'm so glad my sister's ok." Skylar said. "I'm also sorry again for attacking you."

" It's okay," Meowth said. " Now that you and your sister are acquainted after so long what will you be doing?"

"I don't know." Skylar said. "Well you can stay with us." Meowth said. " Since we quit Team Rocket we've been helping Mr. Looker and Officer Jenny."

" Helping the police." Skylar was wondering if she should do it or if she should just leave it to her sister. She made her decision. " I think that's something you three can do, and it's great, but I'm going to take my next journey slow."

"Ok but if you change your mind let us know." Jessie said. "I love you Sis." "I love you too sis." Skylar said.

XXX

John ran into the forest to let off some anger. First he released Vine and Caterpie so they didn't have to move around in his pocket. John picked up a stick and banged it against a tree.

Vine tried to get John to stop but the little Pokémon wasn't strong enough. Vine used Vine Whip around John's hands but he hit them with his stick. Vine cried out in pain. After realizing what he did John got down to pet Vine's forehead.

" I'm sorry, Vine," John said rubbing Vine's head. Vine instantly forgave him. It was one of the beautiful things of Pokémon. Suddenly an idea came to John.

" Hey, let's go on the adventure without Nicole. If I become a Pokémon Master maybe I can show her it was thanks to her I won the Pokémon League."

He made it back to town.

' _Pewter City. I'm sorry, Nicole. I wanted you to be here when I win my first badge but if I am going to be a Pokemon Master I have to win gym badges.'_ John took out Vine and Caterpie's pokeballs. He wasn't sure who was more psyched up about the battle, him or his Pokémon. ' _I believe in you guys. We are going to win this and display you on the_ _Pokémon hall of fame.'_

John made it to Pewter City in a day. He walked around the city for a while before going into the gym.

The inside of the Pewter City gym was like a desert. It was full of sand and rocks with a man who wasn't Brock. His skin was pale and he had raven dark hair. He was wearing an orange sweater and cargo blue shorts. His eyes were brown. Before he could face the gym leader he had to face two trainers.

The first trainer was wearing desert jacket with brown cargo shorts and a blue hat. He walked up to John and said, " First you have to face me, then my sister, and then you can face Frisk."

" Caterpie." John released his little caterpillar Pokémon Caterpie. The little Caterpie smiled seeing a new face. It jumped up and ran to the trainer, but Geodude politely told Caterpie they were in a battle.

" Caterpie? Why would you put a Caterpie against my Geodude?"

"Because I can," John says." Caterpie, use Strong Shot!"

Geodude tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough. Caterpie fired silk webs from his small mouth that covered Geodude's body. The Geodude struggled to get free but did.

" Geodude, Tackle!" Geodude moved around a little in the air because he was floating but tackled Caterpie and sent her flying.

" Caterpie, use String Shot on the ground."

The Caterpie did as asked and landed softly on the ground.

" Geodude, Tackle."

Caterpie didn't move fast enough and was knocked out.

" Caterpie!" John ran to the knocked out Caterpie. He held her in his arms and rubbed his cheeks against her. " I should have switched you for Vine. I'm sorry."

This was the second time a Pokémon that belonged to Patrick was knocked out. Taking out his pokeball John stared at it and sighed.

" I don't want to do this," he said. " Not again."

John had no choice though and he sent out Vine.

" A Bulbasaur? You had a grass type this whole time?" The trainer asked. " Were you trying to have your Pokémon lose this whole time?"

"I wasn't. I'm just new to battling," John says softly kneeling down to Vine's level.

" Yes, I'm arrogant Vine. Caterpie wouldn't have been hurt if I was a little more thoughtful for her safety. But she did help us slow down Geodude. She helped us gain victory and I am going to feed her well after this. If you don't want to battle for me remember I'm doing this for Nicole as well. So let's say you and me beat this trainer, win our first battle, get you healed, and beat this gym leader."

Vine nodded and faced the Geodude. He stood ready to battle.

" Vine, Razor Leaf!"

" Geodude, Defense Curl!"

Razor leaf hit Geodude, but it did three quarters of what it would normal do.

" Geodude use Tackle!"

"Vine dodge And use razor leaf!" John yelled.

Vine jumped away from Geodude and attacked with dozens sharp razor leaves at Geodude. The leaves hit Geodude's. Immediately after being hit Geodude was knocked out.

"Good you can go on to my sister," the boy said.

John didn't continue against the trainer's sister. First he walked out and healed Caterpie. Vine didn't need to be healed but Nurse Joy healed him anyways. After healing he ran right back to the Pokémon gym.

He went up to the girl and said, " I'm ready to battle."

The girl nodded and threw out her Pokémon. " Sandshrew, show him why he shouldn't try to challenge our gym leader."

John sent out Vine. Both Pokémon got read to fight.

" Vine, use Tackle!"

" Sandshrew, Sand Attack!"

Vine used tackle and knocked Sandshrew backward. Then Sandshrew tried to kick sand into Vine's eyes but Vine closed them and it did nothing. "Vine use Razor Leaf!" said John. Vine did as John said and used razor leaf and Sandshrew went down for the count.

Vine charged at Sandshrew when he used Tackle but Sandshrew sent sand in his eyes. Vine was blinded. He couldn't see Sandshrew but kept running to the wall. " Vine, stop running!" John shouted. " Your going to hit the wall!"

Vine stopped and shock his head.

" It's a good thing your Pokémon is a quick thinker," she said. " Most Pokémon hit the wall because their too slow."

" Thanks..." John wondered if that was a compliment or something to confuse him. He shook his head and pointed at Vine. " Razor Leaf!"

" Sandshrew, Dig."

Vine used Razor Leaf but it missed because Sandshrew was underground.

" How is your Pokémon suppose to fight mine if it can't see where Sandshrew has burrowed to?" The trainer asked in a way that sounded more like a question than a taunt. " Dig is an attack where my Pokémon will pop out underneath yours. If you can think of a good counterattack you better think of it fast."

John didn't know what to do but then he got an idea. "Vine use Razor Leaf in the hole."

Vine nodded and jumped in the air. Vine used Razor Leaf on the hole in the ground. In the hole the leaf's were hitting something. Sandshrew, after being hit by Razor Leaf, jumped out of the hole. Vine used Vine Whip to land safely on the ground.

" Vine, Tackle!"

" Sandshrew, Sand Attack!"

Vine used tackle and knocked Sandshrew backward. Then Sandshrew tried to kick sand into Vine's eyes but Vine closed them and it did nothing. "Vine use razor leaf!" said John. Vine did as John said and used razor leaf and Sandshrew went down for the count.

"Great job Vine." said John. "Next you'll be facing the Gym Leader." said the girl.

John wanted to face Frisk but first he had to heal Caterpie. He couldn't face him knowing one of his Pokémon had fainted. So John went to the Pokémon Center got them healed and came back. He knew Frisk would be a challenge.

Frisk wasn't worried about John probably because he didn't see John as a challenge. In the short time since he was gone a dancing duck like Pokémon with a green sombrero made in a cup of tea.

"What's a Ludicolo doing here?" John asked.

" It belonged to the last owner of this gym," Frisk said before taking a sip of his tea. " Ludicolo still belongs to old owners but I'm taking care of him while he is away and so are his parents."

"Wow so cool I've never seen a Ludicolo before." John said. "Now lets start our battle."

Flint summoned a Geodude.

" Caterpie, let's show them what we learned," John said throwing Caterpie's Pokeball on the rocky terrain. John wanted to keep her safe, but Caterpie thrived for battle.

Flint looked surprise that John summoned a Caterpie.

" A Caterpie. You do know that their attacks are completely harmless against rock types, do you?"

" I know. But I learned from my mistakes and that's why I won't let one of my Pokémon lose."

"Caterpie slow it down with String shot." John said.

Caterpie fired long silk webs from her mouth that resembled string. Her web wrapped around Geodude's arms.

A referee walked on the podium in the middle of the battlefield. He was holding a red flag in his right hand and a green flag in his left hand. He raised the flags.

" The battle is Flint from Pewter City and Josh from Pallet town. Both players can use two Pokemon; only the challenger is allowed to switch. Let the battle begin."

John went first yelling, " Caterpie use string shoot!"

Caterpie fired long sticky webs at Geodude. Geodude dropped to the ground and rolled away from the String Shot. The Geodude without being ordered use defense curl. Defense Curl raised Geodude's defense but it also made him an easy target for string shot. Geodude was covered in Caterpie's webs.

" Geodude, Dig," Flint ordered.

Geodude's couldn't use Dig unless unless Flint gave him a TM for it. It looked like he did teach Geodude Dig because he dug through the ground leaving the web lying on the ground.

"Caterpie return go Vine!" said John. as he switched his Pokémon out.

Josh's Bulbasaur jumped out excited to battle. Clint smirked. " So your plan all along was to slow down my Geodude and switched it with your Bulbasaur. Not bad, kid."

"Vine use Razor Leaf!" John said. Vine obeyed.

Vine fired all the razor leaves he could at Geodude. Geodude lost his speed from string shot and was out cold from Bulbasaur's attack.

"Good job Vine!" said John. "We beat them." Vine looked happy.

Flint returned Geodude into his pokeball. He squeezed his now full size pokeball and Geodude was touched by red light putting him back in his ball.

" Good job defeating Geodude but your not the first trainer to do it." Flint put Geodude's pokeball away and brought out a new pokeball. " This next Pokémon less trainers have been able to beat. The last gym leader used an Onix for his last Pokémon, but this one is better in my eyes."

" What Pokémon is it?" Josh asked because the way Flint explained it scared him.

"Go Steelix!" said Flint. John know this was going to be a heard battle.

Steelix were powerful Pokémon. They were not as easy to damage as Onix's because they weren't rock type. A gym leader was only allowed to use one type of Pokémon in a battle. Flint's not playing fair, thought John realizing he didn't have any good match-ups for him.

John didn't know what to do. John almost returned Vine for Caterpie but Vine without being ordered rushed towards Steelix.

"Vine use Razor Leaf." said John. admiring his Pokémon's spirit.

Vine fired as many razor leaves with his strength. The leaves hit Steelix in his chin, hurting Steelix at first but then he started grinning at him.

' _What do I do now?'_ John thought. "Vine's moves aren't doing anything."

" Steelix, charge right at his Bulbasaur and use Crunch."

Steelix obeyed his trainer moving on the field like a speed train towards Vine. If Steelix caught Vine the steel Pokémon would squeeze him until he was out cold. Josh had to think of a plan and he had to think of it fast.

"Vine evade it!" saif John. not shore what to do.

Vine used Vine Whip to get over Steelix's head and landed safely on the ground. Steelix turned around moving towards Vine again and trying to bite him with Crunch.

" Vine, you can't let Steelix catch you!"

"Vine use Razor Leaf!" said John.

Vine turned around firing razor leaves at Steelix. Steelix chomped his mouth on the razor leaves.

"Now use vine whip!" said John.

Bulbasaur grew vines out of his spout and wrapped them around his spikes protruding from his body. Bulbasaur pulled himself towards Steelix and tackled him. It barely hurt Steelix and left a big bruise on his head.

" Your attacks are not doing much damage," Flint said.

' _What do we do?'_ Thought John.

Steelix was still moving towards Vine and he was using Vine Whip to move over Steelix. Vine tried using Razor Leaf again but Steelix turned around and ate the leaves. John didn't know what to do. he knew Vine was at a disadvantage and wasn't sure how to cope with it.

" Don't feel too bad if you can't defeat Steelix," Flint said trying to comfort John. " Steelix is a **Pokémon** I use to make trainers work harder the first time they enter my gym. When you come back I'll use a rock Pokémon like I was suppose to."

" Thanks but I never plan on losing a single gym battle. I don't have time to keep challenging a gym over and over again."

" Ok then." said Flint.

' _Think John. What do you know about Steelix? He is big and he's not a rock Pokémon. He's heavier than his previous form and he's...he's big enough to crash through the gym. Can I win by...using his own strength against him?'_

"Vine use vine whip!" said John.

Vine unleashed his long vines. " Now use them to pull yourself to the walls!"

Vine did as John said. "You can do it Vine." said John.

Vine stuck to the wall like his feet were made of glue. His vines stretched out to the left side of the wall and the right side. Flint paid no attention to this change of moves and gave Steelix a command.

" Steelix, use Chomp."

"Vine evade it!" said John.

Flint was amazed. This challenger was putting up a fight, albeit a small one, against his Steelix, when he was supposed to be a rookie. Steelix was now clearly getting exhausted but the Vine was still nowhere to be seen.

"Vine, use Razor Leaf!"

Vine jumped out of the ground, surprisingly, and sent a large number of leaves heading Steelix's way. However, Vine seemed to be glowing a greenish color, signifying that Overgrow was in effect.

The leaves hit Steelix, but they didn't seem to do much damage. They did, however, slowly push Steelix backwards, little by little.

"Steelix, end this with Fire Fang!"

Steelix's mouth burst into flames as he rushed towards Vine.

"Vine, use Vine Whip and Tackle to get out of there!"

Vine began charging at Steelix and used that momentum to make him go much farther away as he dodged Steelix's attack. Unfortunately for Steelix, he had been moving too fast and crashed into a wall.

Flint began calling for Steelix to get out of there, but Steelix did not appear to hear him. Instead, he began thrashing around and creating more havoc until it was in a position where parts of his body was buried underneath rubble.

"Now, use Tackle and use Vine Whip to boost your momentum!"

Vine did as such, but as he charged at Steelix his body began to glow a faint golden aura. He slammed into Steelix, causing the Iron Snake Pokémon to roar. It had done more damage than anticipated.

As the dust cleared, it showed Steelix looking heavily exhausted while Vine wasn't faring much better. John decided to check out what that move had been.

Double-Edge. A reckless, life-risking tackle. This also damages the user quite a lot. Avoid using intensively. John was amazed. Vine had learned a new move! However, he was a little concerned at the extra note at the end of the description.

"Vine, use Double-Edge one more time!"

Vine took a deep breath and began charging towards Steelix. Steelix saw this and used Screech. This caused Vine to stumble a bit and look a little fearful.

John would not allow this to happen to his Pokémon, though. "Vine, you can do it! Don't let it scare you!"

Vine looked back and saw John cheering for him. He steadied himself and ran with even more resolve. He crashed into Steelix in a mighty heave, causing Steelix to roar in pain.

As the dust cleared, it showed that both Pokémon were in no condition to battle. However, while Vine was still barely conscious, Steelix had finally fainted.

John was stunned. He had actually done it.

"We did it," he said softly to Vine. "We finally did it."

"We won our first Gym battle!" said John as he petted his friend. "Great job Vine. "

"Well I'm impressed congratulations here your Bolder badge you shore earned it." said Flint. "Thank you." said John. the first thing John did after receiving his badge was go to the Pokémon Center to get his team healed.

He handed his Pokémon to Nurse Joy who asked, "Are you John Cloud?"

John nodded and a letter was handed to him. It seemed to be a girls writing on it.

 **Dear John**

 **Good job on beating the first gym. I'll see you in a week.**

 **Your friend,**

 **Nicole.**

"If it was Nicole she'll check up to you when she says no matter where you are," Nurse Joy said to John handing back his Pokémon.

He went to find a place to stay for the night. As he was going to follow what the Professor had told him when he first started. He had to wait three days before going to the next city.

 _'So what do I do now?'_ thought John. "I know training." so he went out to train with his Pokémon but ended up playing with them instead.

Bulbasaur used Vine Whip to lift Caterpie high in the air while she used String Shot.

"What are you two doing?" asked John.

Bulbasaur was using Caterpie the same way an artist uses a paintbrush. Although John could not see it the small strands of silk were making a cute face. John noticed it and was impressed. ' _That's cute after I become a Pokémon_ _Master maybe I should enter a contest.'_ thought John.

Bulbasaur and Caterpie agreed. Performing for people was better than battling other Pokémon Then they all went inside the Pokémon Center to have dinner. John was a little surprised that he could have dinner in a place that was like a hospital for Pokémon, and more importantly he was surprised at how good of food he was going to have.

They had sushi and rice balls. with Strawberry shortcake for desert. "That was good." said John.

To make things better Nurse Joy offered him seconds. John said no to it. He didn't want to go to sleep on a full stomach, but he also didn't want to fall asleep on an empty stomach either so he asked for just one more rice ball.

After he finished the rice ball he brushed his teeth and went to bed. because he wanted to get up early to train the next day.

' _Just a few more days and I am going to see Nicole again,'_ John thought happy that his friend and him were getting back together.

John smiled at the thought then went to sleep.

XXX

The next day John took his Pokémon out for training before they could even eat breakfast. John took his training much more serious than yesterday. And the Pokémon did as well. They were determine to become the best they could be.

" Caterpie, use Tackle!"

Caterpie did as her trainer said and then started to glow. Caterpie was evolving.

Caterpie was the first Pokémon on John's team to evolve. It was exciting.

The glowing stopped and Caterpie was transformed. "Yah Caterpie evolved into Metapod! " Said John. He was glad one of his Pokémon had evolved.

John took out his Pokedex. It showed him the new move Metopad knew and that move was Harden.

"Wow you evolved and learned a new move I'm so proud of you." John said as he petted his newly evolved Pokémon on the head.

J5Metapod was happy to have John praise him.

"Let train some more." said John. So he had them practice some moves.

John made Vine and Metapod battle. Vine was only allowed to use Tackle and Metapod could only use Harden. He wanted to know which move was stronger-offence or defense.

They continued training for a few hours. Even when Vine used Tackle to his limit he couldn't defeat Metapod. Vine did go a little easy on Metapod because she was his friend.

"Wow your both doing great." said John. He was proud of both his Pokémon.

John returned them into their pokeballs and went on to do something for the two of them.

He decided to make them a treat but was trying to make up his mind if he was going to make Pokeblock, Poffins or Pokepuffs and which his Pokémon would like best.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank Knockout Starscream for helping me write this chapter. This is shorter than the last one but that doesn't mean it can't be as exciting as a starter Pokemon against a Steelix. Please read and review.**

XXX

' _I can't just ask them what they want_ ,' John thought.

But he has lots of time to bake. He could make them all.

So that's what he did. He burned the first batch but the next one turned out perfect.

" Those look good." John looked around to see who said that. He finally spotted that person when he looked down.

Or Pokémon that is. "Hi." said Meowth. John still wasn't used to a Pokémon being able to speak. "Hey Meowth." Said John. " There's plenty so you can have some too." "Ok thanks." said Meowth. Jessie and James were also at there and so was Skylar.

" Hi John," Jessie said.

" We hope we didn't disturb you at a bad time," James said.

"No its nice to see you guys." said John.

John looked at Skylar. She seemed a little nervous to be around John but she did her best to smile.

"Hi John." said Skylar. Jessie felt bad for her sister she had closed herself off for so long from fear of being hurt that she didn't really know how to connect with others a feeling Jessie had known all to well before meeting James and Meowth and she hoped Skylar would find a way to overcome it too.

" Your Jessie's sister?" Skylar nodded. John wasn't going to remind her she was a member of Team Rocket and treat her like a trainer. " Want to battle?"

"Ok sounds like fun." said Skylar. "We'll watch." said Jessie and James and Meowth agreed.

" I only have two Pokémon. Do you want it to be a one on one or a double battle?" John asked.

"How about one on one my Venonat could use a work out." said Skylar.

" Venonat?"

Trying to become a Pokémon expert John read about all kinds of Pokémon. Venonat's were psychic and bug type Pokémon. Vine otherwise known to trainers as a Bulbasaur was grass and poison; he would be at a big disadvantage against Venonat. At the same time Metapod didn't have very powerful offence moves. Picking which one he should use was less of a decision and more like asking them which one wanted to battle more.

Metapod wanted to battle so John decided to use her.

Skylar released a small purple ball Pokémon with big red t was the Pokémon she was battling with, Venonat. Meowth acted as the referee.

" The battle is between the person who asked for this battle John and the one being challenged Skylar. Begin."

"Venonat use Psybeam!" said Skylar. "Metapod use Harden!" said John.

Venonat attacked with a beam of colored light.

Metapod used Harden but Venonat's Psybeam still did a lot of damage. "Hang in there Metapod you can do it." said John.

" Try using String Shot," Skylar suggested. " Metapod may not be your Caterpie anymore but she still knows Caterpie's moves."

"Metapod use String Shot and follow up with tackle." said John.

Metapod fired String Shot from the same place Caterpie always fired, from her mouth. The String Shot lassoed around Venonat, squeezing the bug Pokémon's body. After that Metapod was launched and tried to hit Venonat with a tackle.

"Venonat use Sleep Powder!" said Skylar.

Metapod's Harden wouldn't protect him from sleep power. The moment the green spores touched Metapod she would be in a fast sleep. John didn't know what to do. how could he combat a move like sleep powder.

" The key to Sleep Powder is being as loud and hard on your Pokémon as you can so they wake up," Skylar said.

"Thanks Metapod use tackle." said John.

Metapod didn't wake up at the first try but after John yelled his command louder Metapod was up and ready to use tackle.

Metapod used tackle on Venonat and knocked it backwards. "Venonat use Psybeam!" said Skyler.

Venonat released the same beam of rainbow lights that made Metapod shake but not faint.

"Hang in there Metapod you can do it!" said John. Then Metapod started to glow it was evolving into Butterfree.

Skylar knew this would happen. It only took one battle to give Metapod the strength it needed to evolve.

"All right Metapod evolved into Butterfree!" said John with a big smile on his face. He was glad to have his newly evolved Pokémon but had to turn his attention back to the battle.

" When Metapod evolves into Butterfree it learns a lot of new moves," said Skyler. " Check your Pokedex to see what new moves she has."

John checked his pokedex she had learned some new moves and John was anxious to try them out.

" Butterfree, Confusion!"

Butterfree used Confusion and did some damage. but Venonat was still going strong.

" Venonat, Stun Spore."

Venonat let out some golden powder that would stun Butterfree if it touched her. "Butterfree use gust to try to blow away the Stun Spore." said John.

Butterfree used her new move flapping her wings creating wind that blew the Stun Spore away.

"Venonat use Poison Fang!" said Skylar.

Venonat used its fourth and final move. It's small teeth blew a small purple bubble and its teeth turned purple.

"Butterfree evade it and use Gust." said John.

Butterfree had an advantage at dodging Venonat because she could fly.

"Butterfree use Confusion!" said John.

Butterfree used Gust first to soar higher into the clouds and followed that attack with Confusion.

Butterfree did as her trainer said. "Venonat use Psybeam." said Skyler.

" Use Confusion again to counter it." Josh wanted to see whose psychic moves were stronger.

"Keep it up Venonat!" said Skyler. "You can do it Butterfree!" said John. both Pokémon were hit with the attacks then started moving around wildly they were both confused from the moves.

" This is it," Skyler said. " The first Pokémon to get out of confusion first wins."

So both trainers started trying to get their Pokémon to snap out of it.

" Come on, Venonat. Just close your eyes and listen to my voice..."

"You can do it Butterfree come on!" said John then both Pokémon snapped out of confusion at the same time.

" Looks like your Pokémon snapped out at the same time. I don't know who snapped out first," said Jessie. " Do you two want to continue your battle or call it a tie?"

"Lets call it a tie." said Skylar. "Yah our Pokémon look tired." said John.

Skylar comforted Venonat up close after her lost, did what Venonat liked rubbing her finger against her chin, and Skylar put Venonat in the bug Pokémon's pokeball.

"That was a grate battle." said John. "Yah we'll have to do that again sometime." said Skylar.

John and Skylar shook hands. Jessie was impressed at how her sister adapted to Pokémon battles.

"That was a grate battle you two." said Jessie. "Yah that was intense." said James. "Your both great trainers. said Meowth.

All their compliments were so nice and cheesy that Skylar and Josh were wondering which one of them they thought was the better trainer.

"Skylar how would you like to travel with me?" said John.

Skylar didn't know if she could. She liked traveling with her sister very much.

"I think I'll keep traveling with my sister we just found each other." said Skyler. "Ok I understand but next time we meet I want to battle you again ok." said John. "Its a deal." said Skyler.

XXX

After losing Skylar Alexander walked to where he and Smoke could be safe.

"What do We do now." said Alexander looking at Smoke's pokeball.

Alexander hadn't heard from anyone in Team Rocket since Skylar left.

"I hope no one was hurt." said Alexander. "I mean those guys were talking about a hit job."

Alexander could hear Smoke scratching from the inside of his Pokeball.

"Don't worry Smoke we're done with Team Rocket." said Alexander.

" Is that so?" Alexander heard a scary, creepy voice from a figure lurking behind the trees.

"Who's there?" asked Alexander looking where the voice came from and holding Smoke's pokeball ready to battle if he needed to.

Alexander tried to get away from the voice. He didn't think about where he was running, he just ran straight. He tripped over a root from the trees and fell on his face. He noticed that he had dropped Smoke's pokeball.

Alexander scrambled to find it. He had to protect his Pokémon no matter what.

" Where are you Alexander?" The voice echoed through the woods.

Alexander wasn't going to answer all he wanted to do was find Smoke.

He kept reaching his hand further trying to grab Smoke's pokeball. He tried his hardest to reach it. He finally got it and called Smoke out to help fend off whoever it was who the voice belonged to.

Smoke breathed fire from his mouth and then scratched to air. He acted more like he was ready for a Pokémon battle than a voice.

"How are you? And why are you here?" asked Alexander.

" I'm just someone who wants to talk to you close up where we can have a talk about failing Team Rocket. I also want to fight your Charmander."

"I meant your name. But your on Smoke use Flamethrower!" said Alexander.

Smoke inhaled as much air into his mouth to start the burning and then he breathed fire out. Alexander was still trying to figure out who they were dealing with.

Suddenly, a Pokémon leaped out of the woods and used bite on Smoke's tail. It was a Raticate. "Smoke use flamethrower it get it off." said Alexander.

Smoke had trouble moving his mouth to use flamethrower on Raticate but he managed to blow into Raticate a powerful flamethrower. Raticate was taken by surprise and let go of Smoke's tail.

"Smoke use smokescreen." said Alexander hoping to use it as a distraction so he and Smoke could escape.

Smoke released black smoke from his mouth. But before Smoke could cover the field the whole field a man came out and kicked Smoke in the face.

Alexander called Smoke back to his pokeball before the man could do anymore damage. "What was that for?!" asked Alexander. "Who are you? And why are you doing this?"

" To test you. Since you are a member of Team Rocket I have to be sure you aren't defeated by Pokémon of higher evolution."

"I'm not a member of Team Rocket and never will be!" said Alexander.

" Oh, but you were a member of Team Rocket. I saw you with Skylar."

"I'm not anymore I don't kill people or steal for kids." said Alexander.

" You will. What will you do if your not one with Team Rocket?"

"I'll be a Pokémon Master and battle fairly and train my Pokémon with integrity." said Alexander. "I have something call honor that your team knows nothing about."

" We know nothing about? Your right, we don't have honor. I detest those foolish ideals of honor. It's all about getting what you want in Team Rocket."

"Is getting what you want worth hurting others? Because that's not what I want." said Alexander.

The man's Raticate attacked Alexander! Alexander grabbed a stick and was trying to fight it off. He didn't call Smoke back out because he didn't want him to be hurt or stolen.


	6. Chapter 6

**First thanks go to my coauthor Knockout Starscream for this chapter. I also want to tell you how happy I am it's almost the weekend because my mother will be coming home soon. When you write parents in your stories it doesn't hurt to give the parents name and try to give them the flaws you don't want your parents to have, but know growing up is harder than it sounds and fortunately I'm still able to live a childish life in some ways. Yah Pokemon :)**

XXX

Raticate tried to scratch Alexander but his stick kept hitting the big fat Pokémon's face. Alexander managed to get free and ran for it with the man and his Raticate in hot pursuit.

Alexander could only run. With only one Pokémon and that Pokémon too weak from Raticate's attacks too fight he could only run. However, a wild Pokémon appeared. It was a Bellsprout. that used sleep powder on the man and his Raticate.

" Thank you," Alexander said to the Bellsprout. Bellsprout seemed happy. "Hey Bellsprout do you want to come along with me?" asked Alexander. Bellsprout nodded. And Alexander held out a pokeball and Bellsprout happily went inside.

This was Alexander's first Pokémon he captured and he didn't even have to battle Bellsprout. He was happy about that.

He was glad to have his new Pokémon and friend. But remember Smoke was still weak so he rush to the Pokémon Center in the next town.

XXX

" Welcome to the Pokemon Center. My name is Nurse Joy."

Alexander wondered if Nurse Joy liked him the same way a few of the other girls in this town liked him. He only came to the town and already a girl with brown hair and pink everything clothes with a fake gun in a holster was giving him her number.

"I'm Alexander can you please heal my Pokémon?" said Alexander.

" I certainly can." Nurse Joy smiled taking Smoke's pokeball.

After Nurse Joy healed Smoke Alexander let out his Bellsprout so the two Pokémon could meet and make friends.

" Bellsprout, this is Smoke my Charmander. And Smoke this is...I wonder if I should give you a nickname, Bellsprout, now that your one of my Pokemon."

"I know how about Sprout?" said Alexander.

Bellsprout used Vine Whip to slap Alexander in that face. It was Bellsprout's way of telling him that name is overused and dumb.

"Okay I get the picture." said Alexander. "I'll think of something else or just call you Bellsprout."

" I think I have a good name for your Bellsprout," Nurse Joy said. " This Bellsprout is clearly a girl. When Bellsprout evolve they becoming Weepingbel and then Victreebel. All their names go with bell so why not call her Bellabell."

"That sounds great." said Alexander. and his Bellsprout seemed to like it too. Alexander called Bellabell to her pokeball so she could rest.

The next thing Alexander was going to do was return Smoke to his pokeball. However, Smoke was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Smoke where are you?" said Alexander.

Alexander asked a few people in the Pokémon Center if they've seen a Charmander anywhere and most of them answered no. Alexander ran outside to look for Smoke.

" Smoke!" He called hoping Smoke would come running back to him at the sound of his name.

He heard Smoke's cry but couldn't see him. So he started following the sound of his Pokémon's voice. Alexander hoped his Pokémon wasn't in any trouble or danger. Then he saw Smoke trapped in a bush where it looked like he had been eating berries. Alexander thought he would feel angry about his Pokémon leaving the Pokémon Center to get something to eat but all he felt like doing was laughing.

He got Smoke out of the bush and hugged him. "Don't wander off like that anymore ok." said Alexander. "You had me worried but I'm just glad your safe." He petted Smoke on the head and returned him to his pokeball.

After returning Smoke to his pokeball Alexander went to the Pokemart. He wanted to buy more pokeballs, medicines and other supplies.

" Its always nice to have new trainers come to my store," the man behind the counter said.

"Thanks I'm here to buy supplies." said Alexander.

The man behind the counter scanned everything Alexander was buying. During that time Alexander's gaze changed to something else. He noticed the Team Rocket grunt he had encountered early.

 _What is he doing here_?' Alexander thought. From what anyone could see he was just buying aspirin.

After paying for his supplies Alexander got out of the pokemart as fast as he could hoping the TR grunt didn't see him. Alexander walked out of the Pokémon Center about to release Smoke and Bellabell. He was going to need all his Pokémon's help if the Team Rocket grunt was after him.

He was ready for a fight looking for a police officer to help him.

" Alexander, stop. I only want to talk," the Team Rocket grunt said.

"What about?" asked Alexander.

" Your decision. I only want to know now before you go to your first gym...is this really the road you want to take?"

"Yes it is." said Alexander.

Alexander expected the Team Rocket Grunt to engage in another battle with him. However, the grunt simply put his hand on Alexander's shoulder and said " We are not as bad as we used to be. When you figure out what I mean you can come with me."

"Ok but its still not for me." said Alexander.

Alexander felt the grunt leave him and it felt good. The grunt gave Alexander the chance to enjoy the life of being a trainer. But it wasn't the grunt that stopped Alexander from winning his first badge before John. The problem was he let himself join Team Rocket.

Alexander thought about this for awhile. "It will never happen again." he said.

XXX

John was still in Pewter City. He was going to stay in Pewter City until tomorrow afternoon. It was close to his bedtime right now.

"I better turn in." said John.

John was ready to brush his teeth, change into his pajamas and go to bed. How Pokémon however were another story. They just wanted to play and run wild. John saw Butterfree and Vine playing together. He decided to let them play and wear themselves out so they would be ready for bed.

Butterfree then helped Vine get to bed herself by using Sleep Powder on him. "Thanks Butterfree." said John who returned them to their pokeballs so they could sleep more comfortably. "Good night guy." he said before going to bed himself.

Outside John's window a wild Pokémon was looking for food. It was a small red Pokémon with three tails, black eyes, and a small black nose.

The Pokémon was running around wildly and crashing into stuff. It was wild, hungry. Like all Pokémon it had a name but no one in Pewter City knew what it was. Not many people see a fire type in their city.

The Vulpix was looking for something to eat and all the noise it make woke John up. He saw that it was hungry. "Hey here's some Pokémon food." said John. putting some into a bowl and sitting it in front of the Vulpix."

Vulpix growled. Not only did Vulpix sound hungry but the Pokémon was also angry. John never knew Vulpix could be so angry until he saw this small red furred one. He only knew them from fashion shows wearing ribbons, being well groomed, and making positive sounds.

"Its ok I won't hurt you." said John. "I just want to help you."

The Vulpix stopped growling at John. John took that as it now trusted him but when he tried to pet it the Vulpix backed away from him.

"Its ok." said John "I just want to be your friend."

But Vulpix ran away from John. It was moving so fast it was gone in only a few seconds.

' _Poor thing._ ' thought John. ' _it seemed so scared.'_

In John's head he knew it was a bad idea to chase a wild Pokémon in the dark. But he had to help this Vulpix. So he ran off after it. It was stupid for John to run off after a wild Pokémon without bringing any of his Pokémon along with him, but he wanted to help Vulpix and knew he didn't have a moment to lose.

" Vulpix!" John yelled its Pokémon name trying to make it come to him.

Vulpix ran into a trash can that fell on top of it and was now trying to get out. The Vulpix burned through the trash can with a fire attack until it was smoldering enough to break through.

Vulpix broke out of the trash can then collapsed. John caught up to the Vulpix fast enough to pick the poor thing up. He put his hand on Vulpix's head to see if Vulpix had a fever or was just exhausted. When he felt Vulpix he saw that it was burning up with a fever. So he wasted no time taking it to the Pokémon center.

It was a good thing the Pokémon Center closed very late as it was open when he carried Vulpix inside.

"Nurse Joy this Vulpix has a high fever and needs help!" said John.

" Your Pokémon looks like it hasn't slept in days. What have you been doing with it?"

"Its not mine. I just found this Vulpix." said John who explained the whole thing to Nurse Joy.

" Yours or not if you hadn't brought this Pokémon here it wouldn't survive another day."

"Will it be alright Nurse Joy?" ask John.

Nurse Joy carried Vulpix to the room behind her. John sweatdropped because she didn't answer his question. He wondered how Vulpix got in that condition to begin with. Suddenly Nurse Joy walked back leaving Chansey to take care of the Vulpix.

"Whats the matter with Vulpix?" asked John.

" Well, there are some bruise marks on this Pokémon with its fever. It looks like someone owned this Vulpix but didn't like her very much." Nurse Joy said.

"Who would do such a thing?" said John. He loved Pokémon and couldn't imagine how anyone could hurt one.

John could hear the growling in the back of the room. It was Vulpix getting mad again and using Ember on any Pokémon that got near her. Eventually Chansey ran out of the room covered black on her belly.

"Vulpix calm down no one here is trying to hurt you." said John. "We only want to help you."

" Try telling Vulpix that in the same room as her," Nurse Joy said.

"Right." said John.

John went to the room Vulpix was suppose to be healed. Upon entering through the door Vulpix almost burned his face off.

"Its ok Vulpix we just want to help you." said John. "No one here wants to do you any harm."

Just then Vulpix stopped feeling angry at John. The fox Pokémon wasn't angry anymore. She saw Josh nothing like her last trainer but more like her sister. She came over and licked him on the hand. Her tongue was small and warm. It made John tingle but only a little.

She laid down next to him and went to sleep.

" Good work on calming Vulpix down," Nurse Joy said. " This time we can heal Vulpix."

Nurse Joy got Vulpix heal. John had to wait before getting her back. Awhile later he was glad when Nurse Joy brought her out and said she was going to be fine.

" And I need you to hold onto this Pokémon until you find a good trainer for it or until you find a place for abandoned Pokémon. There's none here in Pewter City but that doesn't mean Cerulean City doesn't have one."

"Ok Vulpix looks like you're coming with me for awhile." said John. Vulpix seemed happy.

" There are things you need to know about Vulpix," Nurse Joy said. " They are very spoiled Pokémon. You don't have to feed them more but they like to be groomed, they like to run, and you have to remind them how cute they are."

"No problem." said John.

John walked out of the Pokémon Center with Vulpix following him. The problem was she didn't leave the Pokémon Center. She stayed standing at the door to the Pokémon Center.

"What's wrong Vulpix?" asked John wondering why she wouldn't move from the door.

Vulpix was shivering. It wasn't cold out but John had an idea of why she was scared.

"Its ok Vulpix." said John. He petted her on top of the head then picked her up and carried her. While she went to sleep in his arms.

John was thinking about putting Vulpix in one of his pokeballs so she would officially be one of his Pokémon. Vulpix made that choice for him. When she knock a pokeball out of his pocket and pushed the button with her nose. She went inside and it rolled for awhile then clicked shut.

" I caught Vulpix." John said very surprised by this.

John was glad he had a new Pokémon and friend on his side.

XXX

John enjoyed the shower in his hotel. He went to bed late after chasing Vulpix, bringing her to the Pokémon Center, and capturing her but he felt great. When he woke up the next day he saw he had slept till noon. John wished he woke up at least an hour early so he could have breakfast.

He went outside to train after grabbing an apple. John found it sad that the apple tree only had three apples on it, but the trees were meant to give John something to eat. John ate two of them and divided the third one for his Pokémon. Vine and Butterfree happily ate theirs but Vulpix wasn't eating hers until Vine and Butterfree were finished. She ate it then.

John wondered why she did that. But decided to put it off for another time and start training.

" Vine use Vine Whip and Butterfree use Harden."

The Pokémon did as their trainer said. and John was impressed at how strong they were becoming. So he decided to do some training with Vulpix as well.

" Okay Vulpix, I just want to see how powerful you can use your moves. Can you use a fire move for me? In your Pokedex it says you know Ember."

Vulpix used Ember. John was impressed at how powerful it was. She fired a small ball of fire forward at the rocks ahead where it exploded and five smaller rocks of fire came out.

"That looked more like a Fire Blast attack." said John. "Vulpix you know Fire Blast?"

Vulpix shook her head. John looked up her moves in the Pokedex again. None of them were Fire Blast. John however was sure the move she just used was Fire Blast.

"That's strange I could swear that's Fire Blast." said John.

John shrugged it off as the intense heat boosting Vulpix's fire moves.

"Wow Vulpix your really strong." said John.

Vine and Butterfree who were watching felt a little jealous about John complimenting Vulpix.

" You guys are great too." said John. "We make a great team."

Vine and Butterfree were happy to hear their trainers compliment. They got back to training and John was proud of all his Pokémon. When training was over his Pokémon deserved a reward.

He went inside and made them pokepuffs. He followed a recipe a boy at least five years younger gave him. He thanked the boy. Then cooked the pokepuffs and when they were done he gave them to his Pokémon.

" A blue one for Vine, a purple one for Butterfree, and an orange one for our new friend Vulpix. Eat up guys." There were more female Pokémon on John's team than male Pokemon but they didn't care that he called them guys.

They ate the pokepuffs and then got back to training. This time John wanted to see how Vulpix would do in a battle. He put her against Vine and Butterfree.

Vine used Vine Whip at Vulpix. Vulpix dodged left and right away from Vine's attack. Then she used Ember.

Her move hit Vine. His eyes hurt from the fire in his eyes, Butterfree used Confusion on Vulpix.

Vulpix was confused and doing her attacks randomly. John wanted to help Vulpix snap out of Butterfree's Confusion attack but he wasn't allowed to help one Pokemon over the other.

Vulpix snapped out of confusion and used ember. Butterfree was hit by ember falling down but still managed to stay up with her wings.

She used gust on Vulpix.


	7. Chapter 7

**I almost don't post the next chapter before the end of the day but luckily through a stroke of luck I make it in time. I just have to go to the page me and Knockout Starscream were typing, and my friend MonkeyBoy87, and we complete the chapter. Please read and review.**

XXX

Vulpix was trying not to get blown away by the wind and her hair turned into a mess. Which she wasn't happy about. she used Ember. Butterfree was hit by Ember-wasn't burned in the aftermath-she still continued to use Gust against Vulpix.

Vulpix sent another Ember. Though she was struggling to stay in the same spot and not get blown away by the Gust attacks. It was a battle between Gust and Ember. It was a pretty even match. John didn't know who's attack was stronger.

The pair realized they couldn't keep using their moves against each other. In the middle of the attack they both turned to John wishing to go back into their pokeballs.

"Great job you guys." said John. He saw that they were tired so he call them back to their pokeballs.

" Are you John Cloud?"

"Yes. Who are you?" asked John.

" Why don't you look in my eyes? I gave you your starter Pokémon and made you stay here because I was worried about your safety. I wanted to be here in person when I tell you it's time to go to Cerulean City. First, turn around so I can see you smile."

"Oh Hi Professor." said John as he turned around and smiled feeling a bit embarrassed for not knowing the Professor's voice.

" John...may I please see your Pokedex? I must know what Pokémon you have captured. Even if it's no Pokémon I need to see the Pokémon you have seen."

"Okeydokey." said John who handed his Pokedex to the Professor.

The professor looked through the Pokémon John captured and the ones he didn't. He saw the Pidgey's John didn't capture, the Geodude, and smiled when he saw John captured a Vulpix.

"Vulpix is rare in these parts." said the Professor.

" I know. I found her wondering around Pewter City. I think she was trying to escape from someone."

"She probably abandon her trainer." said the Professor.

" That's a terrible thing. Any trainer who abandons their Pokémon deserves to have their badges taken away and never get to hold even one pokeball."

"I agree." said the Professor.

John was angry about what the trainer did to Vulpix but he tried to smile.

"Don't worry Vulpix I promise I'll never mistreat you." said John.

John rubbed Vulpix and smoothed it's hair down causing it to purr.

" This is unbelievable." The professor awed. " I would think a Vulpix who was abandoned by its trainer would hate humans for the rest of its life but you have gained this Pokémon's love. Well done, John."

John was glad to hear this. And happy to have found a friend in Vulpix.

" Now it's time you put Vulpix in its Pokeball so you can go to Cerulean City. You don't have to go now if there are still stuff you want to get done."

"I'll go on." said John as he called Vulpix back to her pokeball.

" Good choice. I wish you well on your journey and hope you run into Alex and Nicole. Their Pokémon trainers too John so they might get their badges as far ahead of you as they can."

 _'Cool.'_ thought John.

Before John could go he had to check out of the Pokémon Center. He ran straight into the Pokémon Center excited to go...something wet and small as lips kissed him.

Turns out there was a Jinx in the Pokémon Center. And John passed out after being hit by its Lovely Kiss attack. When John woke up he saw the professor crouched down looking at him.

"What happened?" asked John.

" A Jynx kissed you and you passed out."

John felt embarrassing to learn that. John used his pokedex on the Jynx to learn more about what it was.

 **Name: Jynx, the Human Shape Pokémon.**

 **Jynx are often swaying their hips as if they are dancing. People seeing this move their hips as well without realizing what their doing. [ I look up Jynx on the pokedex of my Alpha Sapphire game.]**

 **Type: Ice/Psychic**

 **Height '4'07" Weight 89.5 lbs.**

After learning this information John closed his Pokedex.

After saying goodbye to the Professor he went back on his journey. and headed for Cerulean City.

 _' With only one badge he already has three Pokemon. I wonder if he's going to capture more before his second gym battle._ Thought the Professor as he watched John leave.

There were other people around angry that John was leaving. Some Team Rocket grunts were watching him. One of them had a Pokémon with six legs and a horn on its head making hissing noises about John leaving.

"Easy Spinarak will get him." said one of the Rocket grunts before laughing evilly.

' _Every year there's always a trainer who can become a member of Team Rocket. Team Rocket will always accept the poor and the rich, teach the kind to do bad things, and show them what it means to wear the big red R symbol._ '

Another Team Rocket member as if thinking what the other one was thinking replied " Yes he will make a good candidate."

XXX

John was having a Pokémon battle with a pretty blond haired schoolgirl carrying a handbag. Her Pokémon was a blue Nidoran. She told Nidoran to use Poison Sting.

" Vine, use Razor Leaf!"

Vine obeyed John's command and use Razor Leaf. Dozens of leaves were fired out of Vine's bulb and went through Nidoran's Poison Sting.

" Nidoran, dodge!"

Nidoran jumped out of the way. "Vine use Vine Whip!" said John.

Vine extended long vines that wrapped around Nidoran.

"Nidoran use scratch."

Nidoran scratched her claws at the vines coming out of Vine's bulb. But the vines slapped Nidoran.

" Vine, finish it with Tackle."

Vine hit Nidoran with tackle and won the match. but Vine was acting sick. Nidoran's Poison Point was in affect.

' _I hope I remembered to bring antidote in my bag.'_

John looked in his bag to find the antidote. He rummaged through the potions and PokeChow looking for it.

"What do I do now!" John yelled.

" If you want antidote you can use one of mine."

"Thank you." said John who give the antidote to Vine.

Once Vine swallowed the bottle the effects of poison went away. John was glad Vine was feeling better.

" I have something else for you." The girl said.

John was wondering what else she had for him. It looked like a new kind of pokeball with a sticker on the metallic button.

"What is it?" asked John. "Ball capsules and sales." said the girl. "They make it look cool when you let you Pokémon out."

" They have those in Kanto?" John asked.

"I came here from Sinnoh and brought them with me. But have more then I know what to do with." said the girl.

Sinnoh sounded like a cool place. John wondered if it could be the next stop for him after he went to the Indigo Plateau. He'd have to cross that bridge when he came to it. John thanked the girl and they said their goodbyes. Then John went back on his way to Cerulean City.

The road to Cerulean City as it showed on the map was only a day or two away but first like everyone who went to Cerulean City from Pewter City he had to first go through a cave. He would be in that cave after hours of walking. During that time John swore to himself he would train and meet new people.

 _'Looks like I'll be going through Mount Moon next then I'll be in Cerulean City.'_ thought John.

John made a schedule in his head about what he would do before he reached Mount Moon. He decided to try to catch more Pokémon and battle trainers to get stronger before his next gym battle.

" Do they have Geodude's in this area or should I capture a Spearow?" John asked himself.

His decision was made for him when a Spearow showed up. But he noticed that it looked different form the one in his pokedex its wings were yellow instead of red. it was a shiny Spearow. He decided to catch it.

" Butterfree come on out. I need your wings if I want to capture a flying type."

Butterfree emerged from her pokeball. "Butterfree use sleep powder." said John.

Butterfree appeared flying in the air with grace and beauty. She sprayed spores at the Spearow but the bird Pokémon blew it away with gust.

"Butterfree use Gust." said John.

It was a battle of Gust against Gust. Both Pokémon created strong winds by flapping their wings.

Spearow looked weakened so John tossed a pokeball at it. The ball moved back and forth a few times before it clicked. "I got Spearow." said John. "But that was way to easy." He let Spearow out of the pokeball and noticed it felt hot when he touched it. It was sick and burning up with a fever.

" Butterfree, fly around to see if you can find a Pokémon Center." It was faster to trust Butterfree to find a Pokémon Center than going back to Pewter City which was too many miles away.

Butterfree spotted a Pokémon Center and John wasted no time getting Spearow there. John heard the Spearow twitching in his hands from all the head going through the bird Pokémon's head.

He got to the Pokémon Center and wasted no time getting it to Nurse Joy.

" What happened to your Spearow to give it this fever?" Nurse Joy asked Josh.

" I don't know. I just captured this Spearow and when I checked its temperature it was burning."

"Will it be ok?" asked John. "It'll be fine but it will need to rest." said Nurse Joy. "You got it here just in time."

That was a relief. John wondered what could have caused these symptoms. He figured it had something to do with something Spearow ate.

John was worried that it wasn't a fair catch. Because it was sick. But when he went to check on it Spearow seemed happy to be his Pokémon. John was certain this was the prettiest Spearow his eyes have ever seen. It made less sense to John since a moment ago the Spearow had a fever and according to his Pokedex the Spearow was male.

John petted Spearow on the head and it moved closure to him. Spearow seemed to like this.

" Wait, Spearow. I have something for you."

John give it a pokepuff. Spearow ate it up. and loved it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Information given in the pokedex was learned from going to . I take no credit for any description of Pokemon in this fanfiction but I also don't plagarize Pokemon information because I write which sites I got the information from, kind of like a reference sheet on the back of an assignment. And I thank Knockout Starscream for helping me write this chapter.**

XXX

Pokepuffs were turning out to be one of John's greatest creations. Spearow and his other Pokémon all loved them. John was happy and made some for all of them.

Having four Pokémon early in his adventure was going to be hard. What's more only one of his Pokémon evolved. John decided to do more training. So he'd be ready for the next gym.

" I need your help this time, Vine."

Vine was glad he'd get to train. "Vine use Razor Leaf." said John.

Vine jumped in the air and fired razor leaf from his bulb.

"Great job vine keep it up." said John who was proud of how strong his Pokémon was getting.

" Try using your Vine Whip next."

Vine did as John said. Vine's two long vines came out at the same time. Vine moved them around like whips and John was pleased at how strong Vine was becoming. It was no surprise Vine would be strong since he was his first Pokémon, a Pokémon he would want to lead his Pokémon if he wasn't around. John petted Vine on the forehead. and Vine seemed happy.

" That's my Pokémon. We are going to get that next badge for sure."

John decided to train more before the next gym when all of a sudden he saw someone small and red haired run right into him! It wasn't a Pokémon that knocked him over.

"Who are you?" asked John.

It was a little girl with red hair that knocked John over. The girl seemed to like John's Pokémon so he let her play with them. It was weird how she acted. One moment she looked like she was in a hurry and then the next moment she turns around and plays with Vine.

" Can you catch my ball?" She asked Vine.

Vine did as the girl asked and was having fun. John thought it was really sweet watching his Pokémon play with the girl. He was surprised at how well Pokémon got along with children.

That sweetness turned into a demanding child when she jumped on Vine's bulb. " I want to fly! Jump, jump!"

Vine did as the girl said though he had a nervous look on his face. He jumped in the air as the girl laughed and waved her hands in the air. John noticed how nervous Vine looked. This wasn't a good way to treat a Pokémon.

"That's not how to treat a Pokémon. You have to be gentle." said John.

The girl was a little too young to just listen so he showed her how to treat a Pokémon nicely. It started with getting her off poor Vine's bulb. Then he showed her how to pet him and gave her a pokepuff and let her feed it to Vine. Other than the slight disgust she had when Vine's tongue touched her hand she looked happy.

John was glad to see her and his Pokémon having fun. He pat Vine too because he loved the relaxed face his Pokémon had. Vine enjoyed being pat. He loved all the affection he was getting.

" This Bulbasaur is nicer than the last one I tried to get near." The girl said.

"What happened with the last Bulbasaur you came close to?" asked John.

" It tried to use Tackle on me. I don't know what kind of Pokémon would use Tackle on a sweet girl like me."

" Usually Pokémon don't attack for no reason." said John.

" This one did!"

John knew he was lying. He decided to change the subject. " Do you want to capture Pokémon or do you own Pokémon of your own?"

"I want to catch lots of Pokémon when I grow up and become a trainer." said the girl.

" That's my dream too. _I also want to become champion to impress a girl but I won't tell her that._ "

"Wow good luck." said the girl.

John thanked her and returned Vine into his pokeball. Then John and the girl said their goodbyes and the girl left. John hoped she would be friends forever with her first Pokémon and she hoped he could capture more Pokémon.

John decided to get back to his journey. Thanks to the small conversation he had with the little girl he was prepared to find new Pokémon. So when he got to Mount Moon he was hoping to find some.

The time it took him to walk to Mount Moon was faster than the first time he tried walking to Mount Moon.

' _Maybe I'll catch a Zubat or a Clafairy.'_ thought John as he entered the cave.

The first thing John saw was not a Zubat or a Clafairy. It was a Goedude. John decided to try to catch it. Little did he know he was being watched.

" This is what...his third Pokémon he's going to capture before getting to Cerulean City."

"Yes the boy shows great promise he'll be a fine member of Team Rocket."

Team Rocket wanted John as one of their members. John was battling the Geodude. Completely unaware he was being watched. John's brain told him he should have used Vine for the battle, but instead he switched him for Butterfree.

" Butterfree, use Gust!"

Butterfree did as she was told but Gust wasn't very effective. If John had a stronger memory or remembered the battle with the first gym leader he would know flying types were weak against rock types and their moves were not very effective.

Geodude used Rock Slide and rocks fell all around Butterfree.

" Dodge it!"

Butterfree tried to dodge moving her body left and right in the air. John saw that she was in trouble so he called her back to her pokeball and sent out Vine.

The Geodude was scared of John's Bulbasaur so it tried to run but it was against a wall and had no place to go. John was deciding if he should give Bulbasaur an attack or just capture Geodude.

John felt sorry for the Geodude after seeing the scared look on its face so he toss a pokeball at it. The pokeball hit Geodude and sucked the rock Pokémon inside. It moved back and forth for awhile then clicked. "I got Geodude!" said John.

John was happy to have captured his first rock type Pokémon. The TR members were still watching him. and liking what they were seeing. They thought a trainer like him would be a powerful addition to Team Rocket.

" When he sees a Pokémon he just captures it without working so hard. He works so fast."

"I know the Boss will be pleased. We must get him to join our ranks."

Of course when people first join Team Rocket-like all people first joining an organization-he would have to start as just a new recruit. The TR members were thinking about how to recruit him. Could they just approach him every time they wanted him to join and just ask him to join?

"We will have to test him." said one of them.

One of the members of Team Rocket took out a pokeball.

"Lets get this party started. Go Grimmer."

The member of Team Rocket released a hideous looking Pokémon that smelled like something in the sewer...maybe even a sewer itself.

"What is that smell?" John asked holding his nose.

Vine also had trouble with his nose taking in that smell. The two were wondering what stunk. When they saw Grimmer and John used his pokedex on it.

 **Name: Grimer the Sludge Pokémon**

 **Grimer emerged from a polluted seabed and it constantly leaks a sludge infested cloud.**

 **Type: Poison**

Then John's pokedex was interrupted by a voice. "Hey kid want to have a battle with my Grimer?"

John didn't know who was talking to him but he responded to his message with " I'd love to have a battle with you."

"Ok that what I like to hear." said a man in a trench coat.

John decided to use Spearow for this battle. Butterfree, Vine, and his newly captured Geodude were weak. He also didn't have Spearow as long as Vulpix.

"Go Spearow use Gust." said John.

Spearow used Gust. Spearow appeared in the air using the small wings it has.

"Grimer evade it and use Sludge." said the man.

Grimer used the move Sludge.

"Spearow dodge it and use peck." said John.

Spearow didn't know any fancy flying moves to dodge so she looked at the sludge and flew away from it.

"Spearow use Gust." said John.

Spearow attacked with peck going straight into Grimer's forehead and followed it flapping his wings fast enough to make the right kind of wind.

"Grimer use Sludge." said the man who was actually a member of Team Rocket.

Despite the powerful wind from gust Grimer was able to shot a disgusting brown ball or something John couldn't imagine but it reeked into Spearow's eyes.

Spearow was going crazy try to get the Sludge off and John was worried for it he didn't know what to do.

" Your Pokémon can't win if it's blind." The Team Rocket member laughed.

' _What do I do!?'_ thought John.

Using his brain to help his Pokémon through a bad spot was a thing all trainers had to do or forfeit the battle. John was not giving up. He cared about Spearow.

"Spearow use Wing attack on yourself." John was hoping that by using Wing attack on itself Spearow's feathers would clean off the sludge.

Spearow smacked itself with its wings one at a time, one wing after the other to get the sludge off. It would take more than force because sludge was sticky once it hit its target. The member of Team a Rocket laughed at John's stupid move.

John didn't know what to do so he called Spearow back to its ball and call out Vulpix. Vulpix spat small flames of her mouth and then stomped her front paws on the ground.

"Vulpix use Flamethrower!" said John.

Vulpix took a deep breath before she burned Grimer with a stream of fire.

"Grimer use Poison Gas." said the TR grunt.

Grimer released a fog of poison that was in the form of gas.

"Vulpix use Flamethrower again." said John.

Vulpix took a deep breath and breathed out a flamethrower with the same length and power as her last one. It did some damage to Grimer. Things were looking good.

The member of TR was deciding if he should play fair or cheat to help Grimer win.

"Go Sandshrew!" said a woman who was another TR grunt who took the other Rocket by surprise because he didn't expect his partner to jump in like that. The Sandshrew appeared beside the male TR grunt's Grimer.

John didn't know what was going on. That Sandshrew and its trainer came out of nowhere.

" Sandshrew, Dig!"

The Sandshrew used its long claws to dig through the dirt. It was moving anywhere underground waiting to strike. Vulpix was ready to run and attack Sandshrew when it popped out, but John was not moving or telling Vulpix to do anything. He had a fear of Sandshrew's.

John froze up and didn't know what to do. This caused Vulpix to not even try to dodge Sandshrew's attack and got a direct hit from him.

Upon seeing Vulpix get hit John came to his senses. "Vulpix use Flamethrower!" said John.

Vulpix raised her mouth up with a tiny ball of flames burning out of her mouth and then she released a flamethrower at the Sandshrew. It hit but it wasn't very effective because it was a fire type move against a ground type.

" Sandshrew, Rock Blast!" The member of TR shouted.

"Vulpix dodge it and use Quick Attack." said John.

Sandshrew attacked with a barrage of big rocks falling towards Vulpix. John didn't want to risk Vulpix getting hurt. "Vulpix return!" said John.

Vulpix returned to her Pokeball and then onto John's belt.

John didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose but he was having a hard time picking out a Pokémon that was willing to battle. He wasn't sure who to use. He ended up using Vine even though he was weak because Vine had the best advantage against Sandshrew.

" I see when a trainer is no match for a gym leader they use their starter Pokémon."

"Vine use Razor Leaf!" said John.

Vine raised its back in the air and unleashed a flurry of razor leaves. This move was super effective against the ground type Sandshrew.

John couldn't help but feel like Vine won the battle. He then knew Sandshrew wasn't really defeated after the trainer gave the ground type a command.

" Sandshrew, let's try Dig again!"

"Vine use Razor Leaf when it comes out." said John.

Vine could feel Sandshrew moving beneath the ground. When Sandshrew emerged Vine attacked shooting sharp Razor Leafs everywhere.

" Sandshrew, use your claws to shred the leaves."

"Vine use vine whip." said John.

Sandshrew shredding Vine's Razor Leaves left the rock Pokémon's sides open. Vine wrapped his vines around Sandshrew. Sandshrew's claws were trapped and there was no way it could nibble out of the vines.

The TR members didn't know what to do. "Vine finish it with Razor Leaf." said John.

Vine fired razor leaves that hit Sandshrew in the stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

**I must confess something before I continue this fanfiction. Today in a book store I yelled at my dog because it was too hyper. I understand now I have anger problems and want to change that. Also I would like to thank Knockout Starscream for writing this chapter with me. Please read and review.**

XXX

Sandshrew was down for the count. and the TR grunt called it back.

" Is the battle over?" John asked the trainer he couldn't see.

The other Team Rocket member came out from where she was in her Team Rocket uniform and the male member took off his trench coat."You have great battling skills. How about joining Team Rocket we could use a trainer like you in our ranks." said the female.

" I'm not saying your bad people because you played fair and didn't threaten anyone, but Team Rocket is an evil organization I have no interest of being a part of."

"But bad guys have more fun."

John wasn't going to be mean to these Team Rocket members but if they were bad he had no choice but to consider them future enemies. The Team Rocket members were talking to each other about something but John couldn't hear what they were saying. He hoped they weren't talking about kidnapping him and taking him to one of their bases because he didn't want to go there.

"So what do you think?" said the female TR member to the male one.

She was so needy for John to be a member of Team Rocket she was even going to use some charms Team Rocket didn't teach her, and no one knew it was her father who taught her those things.

She went over to John.

" Listen to what I have to say, kid. Team Rocket may not always play fair but we do know how to get strong quickly you do want to be strong don't you?"

"Not the way you guys go about it." said John. "Not by cheating and stealing from other trainers. And didn't your boss try to harm one of his own members with some kind of experiment?" said John referring to what happened with Jessie.

She had her hands on John and was staring in his eyes. He was cute up close...

"Our boss would never do that. Whoever told you such nonsense." said the female Rocket member.

She couldn't handle hearing about how bad her boss was.

"Its true he almost killed Jessie she told me? That why she and her friends quit." said John.

" Do you have any proof this happened? Do you know how much of a liar you sound?"

"I don't but he tried to kill her more then once and what makes you think your safe if he'd do that to one of his members whats to stop him from hurting all of them?" said John.

John's words were making the member of Team Rocket cry.

"The ones who told you that must not know what their talking about." said the male TR member. He didn't like seeing his partner upset and was getting mad.

" The PEOPLE who told me these things are my BEST friends!"

"They used to be members of Team Rocket but their boss your boss betrayed them. He tried to do some kind of experiment on Jessie that almost killed her. Then lied to Skylar and got her to attack and hurt her own sister." said John.

" I see," the man said. " Clearly we don't need you to join Team Rocket right now. Why don't we settle this where we battle again and if we win you join Team Rocket?"

"That's not gonna happen." said John.

" But are you willing to agree if we battle again and win you will join Team Rocket?"

"I'll never join Team Rocket and I won't lose to Team Rocket either." said John.

" I'll take that as a yes. Good-bye until we battle again."

The Team Rocket members left and John was relieved to have them gone. And hoped he wouldn't run into them again for a long time.

XXX

John made it out of Mt Moon and he was about to enter Cerulean City to have his next gym battle. but he decided to go to the Pokémon Center first because after his encounter with Team Rocket his Pokémon needed to be healed and he felt like he could use a rest too.

John made it to the Pokémon Center as fast as he could. With Pokémon as bruised as his he couldn't be too careful about healing them.

"Nurse Joy can you please heal my Pokémon?" said John.

" Certainly." Nurse Joy said to John. " We will make sure your Pokémon are back to their full health."

"Thank you." said John who went to the waiting room to rest while his Pokémon were being healed.

In the waiting room he found two people who looked like they were on the verge of hurting each other.

"What's going on here?" asked John.

" This guy won't admit I'm right and he's wrong. Isn't that right, Hector?" The kid on the left said.

"No I'm right!" said the other kid. "Right or wrong about what?" asked John.

" I think the Cerulean Gym leader here likes me and he says she doesn't because she's way out of my league. I don't believe Miss Risa is way out of my league, Hector."

" She is too, Ethan," Hector said back to him.

John didn't know how to handle this. He didn't know the gym leader yet. If two boys were arguing over her that meant she could be pretty to absolutely gorgeous.

"What her battle style like ?" asked John.

" IT'S ABSOLUTELY MAGNIFICENT!" They shouted really loudly in unison. The whole Pokémon Center might have heard them.

' _Sounds strong.'_ thought John. ' _I'll have to train hard.'_

First of course John had to wait for his Pokémon to heal. All that waiting happened even longer after Alexander walked into the Pokémon Center.

"Hi Alexander." said John.

Alexander was surprised to see John in Cerulean City.

"Hi John what are you doing here?" said Alexander. "I'm here to challenge the gym." said John.

" Good for you. I'm no where near strong enough to challenge the second gym leader. I only beat the first one because Smoke learned Metal Claw in our battle and his last Pokémon was weak to fire attacks."

" Want to have a battle?" John asked. " I have to wait until my Pokémon are healed first, but then we can have a two on two battle, a three on three battle, or even a four on four battle. How many Pokémon do you have, Alexander?"

"Lets have a two on two." said Alexander. "Sounds great." said John.

Like magic John got his Pokémon back from Nurse Joy. " Remember to take care of your Pokémon and come back so your Pokémon can stay healthy."

"I will." said John. Then he and Alexander went outside to start their battle.

They were battling on an area of town made for trainers who wanted to battle away from wild Pokémon.

"Go Vine!" said John. "Go Smoke!" said Alexander. as both trainers called out their Pokémon.

Smoke and Vine had the strength to fight an even battle despite their different types.

"Smoke use flamethrower!" said Alexander. and Smoke shot flames from his mouth. "Vine dodge it and use Razor Leaf!" said John.

Vine dodged jumping to the left. As Vine jumped he fired sharp spinning leaves at Alexander's Charmander.

"Smoke use Flamethrower." said Alexander. "Vine use Razor Leaf again." said John.

It was a battle of attacking and dodging. Smoke continued to blow fire after dodging Vine's razor leaves and Vine continued to use razor leaves after dodging Smoke's long fire breath. Even through Smoke had the type advantage it was an even match and hard to tell who was going to win.

" Smoke, try moving your Flamethrower more so it will spread further through the battlefield. Turn your mouth to do it."

"Vine use Vine whip on Smoke!" said John. "Try to hold it in a way so it can't hit you."

Vine stretched Vine Whip. Smoke's flamethrower touched and burned the tip of Vine Whip. In spite the pain Vine wrap his vines around Smoke's waist and lifted him into the air. Alexander's only chance of saving Smoke was calling him back. " Smoke, return!"

Alexander called Smoke back to his ball. "Great job Vine we beat them." said John. Alexander sent out his next Pokémon.

" Go Bellabelle!"

SBellabelle came out of the pokeball this was John's first time battling a Bellsprout. Bellabelle looked ready to knock Bulbasaur down and throw him in the air.

"Bellabelle use Vine whip." said Alexander. "Vine use your Vine whip too." said John. the Pokémon both used Vine whip and the vines wrapped around each other it turned into a Vine whip tug-of-war.

Vine was much heavier than Bellabelle but the girl Bellsprout managed to hold her own pulling on the tug-of-war.

"Bellabelle use Razor Leaf!" said Alexander.

Bellsprout broke off tug of war and released razor leaves.

"Vine use your Razor Leaf to stop Bellabelle's Razor Leaf!" said John.

Vine tried firing as many razor leaves as fast as he could against Bellabelle's razor leaves. The Razor Leafs hit each other knocking them to the ground this was a very close battle. John knew Vine's attacks was just as powerful as Bellabelle's moves. It was so close a fight they didn't know who would win.

' _There's nothing Bellabelle can do to beat Vine_ ,' Alexander thought.

John was wondering what to do because he know the something it was an even match and neither Pokémon was giving an inch. That was when it finally happened...Vine used Razor Leaf so long he ran out of leaves.

"Bellabelle now's your chance use Vine Whip!" said Alexander.

Bellabelle stretched the leaves she used for hands into vines. Vine didn't know what to do as the vines wrapped around his waste. John was also having trouble making a decision on what to do.

" Vine..." John was thinking hard about a decision he could make but nothing was coming to him.

The only thing he could think of to do was call Vine back and send out another Pokémon. He had to choose between Butterfree, Vulpix, Spearow, or Geodude.

"Go Vulpix!" said John as he tossed the pokeball.

John's fire Pokémon with five small tails and beautiful brown eyes appeared. It was two on two where both trainers were using fire and grass Pokémon.

"Vulpix use Flamethrower!" said John. "Bellabelle use Vine Whip!" said Alexander.

Vulpix took a deep breath and then breathed fire at the leaves heading her way.

"Bellabelle dodge and use Razor Leaf!" said Alexander. "Vulpix keep using Flamethrower." said John.

Vulpix spewed flames everywhere with Flamethrower while Bellsprout jumped around and unleashed a barrage of leaves she bombarded Vulpix with.

"Vulpix use Quick Attack!" said John. "Bellabelle use Razor Leaf once more." said Alexander.

When Vulpix used quick attack the only thing that could be seen from her was blurs of her red fur. Bellabelle shot Razor Leafs at Vulpix but none landed a hit. Vulpix dodging was thanks to the speed of Quick Attack and Vulpix's instincts.

"Vulpix finish it with Flamethrower." said John. Vulpix let out a blast of fire.

Alexander didn't want this to be the end of Bellabelle's battle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Written by Knockout Starscream and I. I'm sorry it's a day late at being updated but yesterday a friend finally invited me over and I couldn't refuse to go there. Now that that's out of the way I hope you loyal readers enjoy this chapter, love you guys.**

XXX

"Bellabelle dodge it and use Vine Whip!" said Alexander.

No matter how much flames Vulpix breathed Alexander's Pokémon wasn't allowing itself to get burned. It was still a close match and had no clear winner. Neither Pokémon was giving an inch. If this kept up neither John or Alexander would win.

Both trainers were trying to figure out what to do. Because their Pokémon were an even match. And their battle styles were almost identical. Alexander only knew that Bellabelle wasn't a match for Vulpix. That was enough for him to make a decision. " Bellabelle, return!"

"Go Smoke!" said Alexander now it was going to be Fire against Fire.

" Flamethrower!" John and Alexander shouted in unison.

Both Pokémon obeyed and the Flamethrowers seemed equal in power; again it was going to be an even match.

" Smoke, try to get closer and use Metal Claw!"

"Vulpix use Quick Attack!" said John.

Both Pokémon dispersed their flamethrowers. Charmeleon tried attacking up close with Metal Claw and Vulpix tried getting away with Quick Attack.

"Smoke use Smokesceen!" said Alexander. Smoke obeyed. John couldn't help wondering what Alexander was up to. Was he going to try to use Metal Claw again?

Sure enough. "Smoke use Metal Claw!" said Alexander. "Vulpix use Quick Attack!" said John.

Smoke slashed through the smoke and came after Vulpix with glowing claws. Vulpix ran at Smoke with blinding speed and the two attacks clashed. John and Alexander couldn't tell who had taken more damage.

In that moment John saw a big smile on Alexander's face. " Let me ask you a question, John. What are Charmanders close to when they learn Metal Claw."

Then as if on queue Smoke started to glow. He was evolving into Charmeleon. No attack could stop a Pokémon from doing that and John was happy this was happening. He'd never seen a Charmeleon up close and Pokémon evolution was always an incredible sight to behold.

" Charmeleon, use Metal Claw!"

"Vulpix use Quick Attack." said John. Both moves hit their mark. But Smoke came out on top.

Vulpix just couldn't handle all the damage she took and the newfound power Smoke had. As soon as the Metal Claw hit Vulpix went down.

" Don't feel too bad about losing first," Alexander said. " You still have your Bulbasaur."

" You did great Vulpix you earned a good rest. Go Vine!" said John.

Vine was John's last Pokémon and the one he had to give the most encouragement to. He would tell Vine to try harder but Vine already tried so hard battle Smoke before and of course his battle with Bellabelle. But Vine seemed ready to battle. John was very impressed that his Pokémon still wanted to fight.

" Vine, use Vine Whip!"

"Smoke use Flamethrower!" said Alexander.

Vine's Vine Whip was burned to ashes by Smoke spewing flames out of his hot lungs.

"Vine use Razor Leaf." said John. "Don't give up Vine you can do it!"

" That's what I want to hear!" Alexander shouted excitedly.

Suddenly Vine started to glow. The moment had finally come for Vine to evolve into his next evolution. Vine was becoming an Ivysaor. John was thrilled. Vine's bulb blossomed into a pink flower and his skin was now covered in dark green spots. John was happy for Vine he was stronger now and the flower his back was beautiful.

" Okay, Vine. Show me what the attacks of an Ivysaur can do. Use Vine Whip!"

"And Smoke show them what a Charmeleon's Flamethrower can do." said Alexander.

John had hope Ivysaur could win.

But the Flamethrower was too much and Vine was out.

Alexander won. John thought Vine evolving would at least let him beat Charmeleon but the lizard Pokémon won.

"Great battle Alexander." said John as the two shook hands.

" You too, John. Thanks to you my Charmander evolved."

"Yah and so did my Bulbasaur." said John. "I hope we can battle again sometime."

" Maybe we can battle in that tournament in Vermillion City," Alexander replied.

"Oh there's a tournament?" said John.

" Heck yeah. Why wouldn't Kanto have tournaments?"

"So what kind of tournament is it?" asked John wondering what kind of Pokémon would be battling in it.

" Well it's a specific kind of tournament. In order to enter you must have a Sandshrew, a Mankey, or a Rattata."

"I don't have any of those." said John. "Me either." said Alexander. "So we'll have to go try to catch some."

" I never even saw these Pokémon . What do they look like?" John asked.

"You've never seen them?"

" I mean I did see a Sandshrew when I was battling Team Rocket but I don't know what a Mankey looks like."

"It's like a monkey with a pigs nose and it's color is like a Meowth. And they have bad tempers." said Alexander.

" I can handle Pokémon with bad tempers. Where can I find a Mankey?"

Then as if on queue a Mankey jumped out of a tree and eyed both trainers. Alexander forgot to tell John how fierce a Mankey's eyes were. John made eye contact and before he knew what was going on Mankey was on him and trying to beat him to a pulp.

John was not strong like his Pokémon. Pokémon were stronger than him. Lucky for him Vine came out of his pokeball and use vine whip to hold back the Mankey.

Mankey started to get steamed up from this.

Mankey started attacking Vine. "Well if its a battle you want Vine use Razor Leaf!" said John.

Ivysaur fired leaves at Mankey.

Mankey dodged it and use scratch. Scratch left red claw marks on Vine's face until they disappeared. Vine was mad now and used Vine Whip right on the Mankeys head.

In a strange turn of events the Mankey cried after that one lash.

John wasn't sure what to make of this. Nobody did.

" Um...let go of Mankey Vine so I can see how much you hurt him."

Vine obeyed. "Mankey are you okay?" asked John as he look at where it had been hit. He noticed it was still a baby.

There was something wrong with the Mankey's mother, John thought, if it would leave it's baby all alone. He didn't want to leave it alone so he decided to get it to a Pokémon Center.

Since Mankey wasn't his Pokémon he had to carry Mankey to the Pokémon Center. Mankey actually didn't seem to mind. It seem to like John now that it know he cared about it. John ran through the sliding doors of the Pokémon Center, nearly bumping into a twenty one year old man with brown hair and a purple collared shirt. Following the man around was a Charmander that looked like Smoke's before it evolved into Charmeleon.

"Excuse me. I really didn't mean to almost crash into you." said John.

The man silently accepted John's apology and left the Pokémon Center with his Charmander.

John got the Mankey to Nurse Joy." Can you please heal this Pokémon?"

"Why certainly." said Nurse Joy who took Mankey back to be healed.

While waiting John thought about what it would be like if Mankey became his Pokémon. He'd love to be its trainer, but he knew it would be better off with its family so wanted to try and find out what happened to them. Six minutes later Nurse Joy walked back with a fully healed Mankey.

"Mankey is fine now." said Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy are there any Mankey groups around here ?" asked John hoping to find out where Mankey's family was so he could get it back to them.

" There is. Three trainers have come to me about how Mankey's have hurt their Pokémon . I think their on the other side of the Cerulean bridge."

"Thank you." said John who then went out with the Mankey to get it back to its family.

John's plan consisted of him just bringing the Mankey to its parents and explaining to them why it was crying. When he got there he saw the Mankey and they looked mad. He couldn't tell who was angrier, the papa or the mama, but they both had that same look the baby Mankey had when John made it mad.

"I'm not here to fight you I'm just bringing back your baby." said John.

They saw their baby near John, and they believed he hurt their baby himself so they started attacking him. With their speed and rage John didn't have the chance to take out his Pokémon. Lucky for him the baby Mankey jumped between them and told its parents he was a friend and not a foe. It was also lucky for John that the Mankey's parents believed their baby.

The Mankey were happy to be back together and John was glad everything had worked out. That was until John remembered he still needed a Sandshrew, Rattata, or a Mankey.

The Mankey liked John so much it wanted to be his Pokémon and its parents trusted him to be a good trainer. So they let it go with him. John was completely shocked when he saw the little Mankey ran up to him and hugged his leg, crying so much it covered his whole leg.

"Mankey do you wanted to came along with me?" Mankey nodded and its parents did the same.

John could now take out one of his Pokeballs and put Mankey in it. John healed out the pokeball and Mankey hit the button and went inside. It was so easy how he captured Mankey.

John was glad to have a new Pokémon and friend in Mankey and he promised it's parents he'd take good care of it and came back to visit which made them happy. Even though Mankey was just a baby John was planning on training it for the tournament Alexander told him about so he decided to get in some practice. and Mankey being a fighting type couldn't wait to start.

" Since all of my Pokémon are too powerful for you, why don't we try practicing on something that can't move."

They decided to use a rock for practice. John decided to figure out what Mankey's moves were.

" If I remember all Pokémon learn tackle as their first move so maybe you know Tackle."

John was shocked that Mankey couldn't learn tackle. But it could use Scratch and Karate Chop so he decided to work on those moves.

" Mankey, use Scratch on the rocks."

Mankey did as John said and used scratch on the rock. The babies claws left small cut marks over the rock.

John was impressed that Mankey had such a powerful scratch attack. "Now use Karate Chop." said John.

John kicked a rock at Mankey. Mankey used Karate Chop to break it. Mankey used the right amount of strength to break the rock into pebbles.

"Great job Mankey." said John. He was proud his new Pokémon was doing so well.

Maybe with more training Mankey could actually win. John wanted to do more training and Mankey was ready. John could tell Mankey loved to battle. That must have been the fighting type in it.

None of his other Pokémon fought like Mankey. And John was impressed by Mankey's fighting sprite. Even though it was still very young it was one of his most powerful Pokémon.

" Maybe in a few days you could learn a new move, Mankey."

Mankey smiled and jumped up and down happily. The young Pokémon was happy with its master willing to teach it new moves. John was trying to figure out what move to try to teach Mankey.

' _I'm not move teacher,'_ John thought after thinking about the moves a fighting type could learn.

"How about Rock Smash?" John asked Mankey.

Mankey shook his head. John knew he heard fighting types could learn Rock Smash.

"Ok lets practice." said John.

Mankey jumped with glee as they went to practice. It was excited to learn a new move and ready to get started. John was happy at how eager Mankey was to battle. He wished all his Pokémon shared Mankey's excitement. Maybe it was because Mankey was still so young that it was so eager to learn.

To start practicing John tried finding bigger rocks for Mankey to smash.

OMankey smashed the rocks as they came at it. "Great job Mankey."

John told Mankey that because he deserved it. It made Mankey happy. John petted Mankey on the head.

" What else can we do to teach you Rock Smash?"

John didn't know what would be a good way to teach Rock Smash. Smashing rocks would be a good way but rocks didn't move like an opponent would in battle. That gave him an idea. He needed to find a trainer who uses rock type Pokémon.

He was wondering who he could ask for help. While Mankey was running around playing like a child which it was. Maybe he could check the Pokémon Center. Every trainer needed to heal their Pokémon eventually. So he went into the Pokémon Center. with Mankey in tow.

" I hope the trainer we are looking for has a Geodude like the one Brock had."

John was wondering which trainer would have rock types. Mankey was looking at all the other Pokémon with curiosity. He even spotted a Pokémon that looked as young as him.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm a day late again and this time it's because I was watching Top Guns for the first time in my life and learning from my friend how the Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle is more than we first see it. Also part where Vaporeon is mentioned in the pokedex was made possible through .**

XXX

It was a Rhyhorn and it seemed to want to play. Mankey played rolling back and then forth into the same spot it was once standing. Rhyhorn join in. John thought it was cute the way they were playing and thought Rhyhorn would be a good Pokémon for Mankey to train with. Now he just had to find it's trainer and ask if they could battle.

" Excuse me," said one of the trainers.

"What is it?" asked John.

" I couldn't help but see your Mankey playing with my Rhyhorn."

"Yeah they look like their having fun." said John.

John and Rhyhorn's trainer laughed.

"They sure are cute together." said Rhyhorn's trainer.

" Cute but has your Rhyhorn ever been in a battle before?"

"No I just got it a while ago." said Rhyhorn's trainer.

" Oh. Is it okay if me and Mankey become the first trainer to challenge you?"

"Yes that sounds like fun." said Rhyhorn's trainer.

John was so happy.

"Ok lets get started." said John. "Yeah this will be fun." said Rhyhorn's trainer.

Even though it was Rhyhorn's first battle the trainer knew the best battlefield for her Pokémon. The battlefield was an open plane with a lot of room to move around which John thought would be good for Mankey too.

Before their battle John tried talking to Mankey. "All right Mankey this is your first battle. I want you to do your best but most importantly have fun." said John.

Mankey was just happy to be in a battle.

"You ready?" asked Rhyhorn's trainer. "Yes." said John.

" Okay. Rhyhorn, Fury Attack!"

"Mankey try using Rock Smash." said John.

Mankey moved his fist the same way he used every time he was trained by John. Rhyhorn's attack hit at the same time Mankey's did. Mankey's attack beat Rhyhorn's Fury Attack.

"Rhyhorn use Rock Tomb!" said Rhyhorn's trainer.

Rhyhorn used a rock attack on Mankey.

"Mankey use Rock Smash." said John.

Mankey used the same move again. Rhyhorn's trainer grinned because she knew John's decision was poor.

"Rhyhorn use dig." said Rhyhorn's trainer.

Rhyhorn used dig to get underneath the ground. John and Mankey were confused because they didn't know where Rhyhorn would come up at.

" Stay on your toes and get ready to move, Mankey," John commanded.

Mankey wait to see where Rhyhorn would come up. Ready to attack. Rhyhorn came out of the ground!

"Mankey use Rock Smash." said John.

Mankey used Rock Smash when he only had seconds before Rhyhorn hit him with his horn. Both attacks hit their mark and it was hard to tell who'd taken more damage. In the end both Mankey's fist and Rhyhorn's horn became red. Both Pokémon were sore from that one. Both trainers decided that was enough.

" We can't let them keep battling if this will only end with both of them spending the night in the Pokémon Center," Rhyhorn's trainer said.

"Yeah we definitely don't need to over do it." said John. "What do you say we just call it a draw."

" Sure." Rhyhorn's trainer returned her Rhyhorn into its Pokeball.

John did the same with Mankey. "That was a great battle." said John.

" Thanks. Call me Erica."

"Well thanks for the battle Erica." said John "I'm John."

After battling Erica and thanking her John went somewhere before going to the Pokémon Center. He wanted to exchange information with some other trainers. There were now more trainers in Cerulean City. John heard some trainers talking and learned that the gym used water Pokémon. So Vine would have an advantage. That did make all his other Pokémon at kind of a disadvantage though.

It sounded like this gym was going to be easy. But John knew gym leaders always had ways to counter their Pokémon's weakness. So he'd have to be careful not to underestimate them.

" Maybe if I talked to one of the people working in the gym this time he or she could tell me more about who owns this gym."

John walked up to a girl. But to his surprise she said "Hay hansom!" kissed him right on the lips.

That was not what he was expecting.

"Ah thanks." said John. "I was wondering what kind of Pokémon does the Gym Leader use?"

" That's easy. She uses water type Pokémon."

"Cool what kind of water Pokémon?" asked John.

" Hmm. No, I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Ok then that's cool." said John.

He really wanted to know which Pokémon she used though, but didn't want to bother anyone working at the gym or go against the rules.

" Can I battle you?" He asked the attractive girl.

"Ok." she said with a smile.

John was so happy she agreed to battle him.

"Lets get this battle started. Go Vaporeon." said the girl.

The girl released a Pokémon completely new to John.

John used his Pokedex. **Vaporeon the bubble jet Pokémon. Vaporeon is the water type evolved form of Eevee. It can make it's body melt into the water and disappear.**

' _Maybe Vine won't be a good match up for Vaporeon,'_ John thought.

He decided to use Butterfree. Butterfree was a bug and a flying type Pokémon. John thought Butterfree would be a good choice against Vaporeon because bug has an advantage against water. He was told electric and grass types were the only Pokémon that could land super effective moves against water types. Time and time again John wondered if bug Pokémon could do the same job grass Pokémon do against water types.

This was his chance to find out.

"Vaporeon use water gun." said the girl. "Butterfree use gust." said John.

Vaporeon moved back before spraying water at Butterfree. Butterfree's gust caught the water and cased it to spray everyone. Both Pokémon and trainers. Vaporeon's trainer looked even more attractive wet. It was like in a magazine where a Pokémon Aquarium worker was in the water hugging a baby Lapras. Back than John wasn't looking at the Lapras...he though the workers hair and smile were just perfect wet.

The girl laughed thinking it was funny and apparently loved water. "Vaporeon use Aurora Beam." said the girl.

Vaporeon released from its mouth an attack that looked like a rainbow in a beam. John was so mesmerized by the beauty of the move. He almost forgot he was in a battle, but he remembered and quickly told Butterfree to use Sleep Powder.

Butterfree flew in the air while releasing the spores from her wings that would put any Pokémon it touches fall asleep.

"Vaporeon use Acid Armor." said the girl. "try not to breathe in any of that power."

Vaporeon stood perfectly still before it disappeared in one of the puddles left behind. Butterfree didn't know what to do and John was just as confused. John stared at the puddle Vaporeon disappeared into.

"Butterfree use Psybeam on the puddle." said John.

Butterfree's eyes created a simultaneous blast of colored lights. Then Vaporeon jumped up and over the Psybeam right when it was about to hit it's mark.

"Vaporeon use water gun." said Vaporeon's trainer.

Vaporeon fired water gun from the air moving straight and right towards Butterfree.

"Butterfree dodge it and use Sleep Powder." said John.

Butterfree dodged and flapped different colored spores at Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon use Surf and try not to breathe it in." said Vaporeon's trainer.

Vaporeon had the power to create a wave of water from behind heading towards Butterfree. But Sleep Powder hit Vaporeon who passed out right after it used the move.

" Vaporeon!" Vaporeon's trainer yelled.

But Vaporeon was sound asleep.

" I can never tell how long Pokémon can stay asleep." John told himself. " Better attack now. Butterfree, Gust!"

Butterfree use gust and Vaporeon didn't even seem to notice because it was sound asleep.

" Now use Psybeam!"

Butterfree did as John asked and used Psybeam. Two colorful beams came out from Butterfree's eyes.

"Vaporeon dodge it." said Vaporeon's trainer. But Vaporeon was still sound asleep.

Psybeam hit Vaporeon and pushed the blue Pokémon back.

Then Vaporeon woke up. "Vaporeon use Water Gun.

Vaporeon sprayed water gun at Butterfree.

"Butterfree dodge it and use Psybeam." said John.

Butterfree could never let her wings get soaked. She did as John said and after dodging the move used Psybeam.

" Vaporeon, dodge!" Vaporeon's trainer ordered.

Vaporeon dodge as its trainer told it. "Now use water gun again." said Vaporeon's trainer.

Vaporeon did something special before firing water gun. Vaporeon jumped into the air and spun around. Vaporeon knew she could just use water gun on the ground but using it in the air gave her more excitement. It looked cool like something out of a Pokémon contest. People didn't see that much because Kanto was not a contest region.

John thought it looked cool, but remembered he was in a battle. "Butterfree use gust!" said John.

Butterfree used gust trying to beat Vaporeon's water gun. But the water gun was stronger and hit Butterfree right in the wings. Her soaked wings made it harder for her to fly.

She was flapping her wings trying to dry off. John didn't know what to do. It wouldn't take long until Vaporeon fought back.

"Butterfree use Psybeam." said John.

Butterfree couldn't fly but she could still attack. The Psybeam took Vaporeon by surprise. Vaporeon was shaking before she was hit. The move hit its mark and Vaporeon was down. John couldn't help feel a bit sorry for it when he saw it shake like that. But Butterfree had to defeat Vaporeon and she finally did after that last Psybeam.

"That was a great battle." said Vaporeon's trainer.

She returned Vaporeon into her Pokeball.

"Yeah we'll have to battle again sometime." said John as they shake hands.

" First you should take your Butterfree to the Pokémon Center," she said.

John thanked her for the battle then went to the Pokémon Center.

He released a Pokémon he could carry when Nurse Joy was healing Butterfree. He called out Mankey. He wanted to let it play. Mankey was his youngest Pokémon and he needed the most attention. Mankey enjoyed the attention and loved having John as it's trainer.

" I can't promise you food, but we are going to have so much fun."

Mankey looked happy. What Pokémon wouldn't be happy when they were having fun? John thought Mankey was so cute when it played. Because Mankey was a baby it was cute all the time. John petted Mankey on top of the head.

" Butterfree is going to be healed and will get to play with everyone."

Mankey seemed happy to hear that. Butterfree and Mankey were becoming close friends which was a good thing to John. He wanted only one kind of Pokémon: Pokémon that can get along and believe in him.

He was glad that his Pokémon were all friends. He loved all of them and knew they felt the same about him.

Before he knew it Butterfree was healed. John was glad Butterfree was feeling better. He call her out and petted her and told her what a great job she did.

" First you defeated Vaporeon and after some training there will be no Pokémon I wouldn't put you up against. I hope you don't mind that because a few could be fire types."


	12. Chapter 12

**I have all night to post chapters because my parents are going to a barbecue. The problem is I won't have any time tomorrow with it being my grandfather's birthday. Maybe I can post two today so it won't matter to anyone I didn't post a chapter on Saturday. I also thank Knockout Starscream for writing this chapter with me.**

XXX

Butterfree was glad John believed in her so much. A trainer's compliments could help even the smallest of Pokémon grow strong and John was good at giving them. He was a great trainer and his Pokémon knew it. It was their hope he goes through many adventures to become even stronger. And they had no doubt that he would.

XXX

There were other trainers who couldn't have a good relationship with their Pokémon so they scratch their heads trying to change that. That's why they were glad John was a good trainer and friend. After leaving the Pokémon Center he tried training for his second badge.

John knew Vine and Butterfree would be good against water types, but his other Pokémon were at a disadvantage. It wasn't their fault of course. A person is born from a mother and father the same as how Pokémon are born and if your a Pokémon your born with one or two types giving one, two, or more types an advantage against you just like you have an advantage against a rock type if you were a grass type and a water type if you were an electric type.

John knew he'd use Vine and Butterfree. But what if the battle was more then two on two.

The rules could have changed, maybe yesterday the gym was only two on two but today it was three on three or four on four just because John wasn't very lucky. He decided he should do some research about the Gym's rules. He would do it in a restaurant.

So he went in to ask around about the Gym Leader. Who could he ask in a restaurant? He had no idea how to go about this or who to ask. Everything just had to be very difficult.

John decided to just talk to people and see what hand fate dealt him. He could find someone wiser than him who had lots of things to tell him. He saw someone sitting at one of the tables who looked like they could help.

John trusted him to know a lot because this person seemed to having a loving affection for the Rattata on the table. John went over to talk to him though he wasn't sure how to go about starting the conversation. Maybe he would talk about the sky first.

He decided to just go over and try making small talk.

 _' It cannot be that hard,'_ he thought.

"Hello there young man." said the man with the Rattata.

" Hi," said John.

"You look like your on a Pokémon journey." said the man.

" I am and it's so much fun."

"So are you planning to challenge the Gym?" asked the man.

John nodded.

"It's a water type Gym and the Gym Leader is a great trainer who uses Staryu and Starmie." said the man.

" Thank you. Why do you think no one told me that sooner?"

"Well Gym Leaders like to keep the element of surprise so they can test their challengers." said the man.

John thought about that and he agreed it made sense.

"The battles are two on two." said the man.

John was happy with this new information.

"Thank you." said John to the man. "Your welcome." said the man. "I was once a young trainer myself."

John thanked him again for his help and then he walked to where he needed to go.

He wanted to do some more training before the Gym battle. He couldn't be too careful against her so he decided to use Vine and Butterfree. He picked Vine because all his moves were super effective and Butterfree because she was one of the strongest Pokémon he owns.

He was going to train with them. This time he was going to train completely different from the ways he's been training before, or so he was telling himself. But he was trying to decide what to do differently. It was very important that his training went well. He wanted to be ready for anything. That could be the difference between winning and losing.

It was being prepared.

He let out Vine and Butterfree to get started. They both knew it was time for them to train and were happy about it they both loved to battle.

They loved it ever since they were born, even if their types seemed like ones to just walk/fly around avoiding danger. They would happily compete in the most challenging battle special with a great trainer like John.

They were happy.

And John was too. "All right lets get started." said John.

Vine and Butterfree were getting ready in their own way. John still wasn't sure what strategy to use. It was hard to think of strategies even when he knew what Pokémon he was going to use. Because a battle can always turn around and move sets could be unpredictable. What if one of those water Pokémon knew an Ice type move.

Although Vine was strong against water it would only take one ice move to defeat him. And Butterfree was in the same boat. So how would John counter this? All those questions were big compared to how little they wanted to lose in their gym battle. John was trying to think how could Vine and Butterfree combat ice moves.

There was a big range for his Pokémon against ice type moves. It was wide. What strategy would be the most effective and how could they use it. He couldn't control how Misty fought and he never battled her. He only knew she use Starmie and Staru and specialized in water type Pokémon.

That was still better than knowing nothing. He could use what knowledge he had to come up with something.

He was a Pokémon trainer.

But then there was a chance she wouldn't use ice moves at all. She could make her Pokémon only use water moves for all he knows. So he'd have to be ready for anything.

XXX

" That's it, Vine! See it and fight it! "Vine use Razor Leaf!" said John.

Vine released leaves from his bulb and then used his mind to control them forward.

"Good now use Vine Whip."

Vine stretched out his vines from the rear and then he moved them towards his target.

"Good job Vine." said John. Now it was Butterfree's turn. "Butterfree use gust."

Butterfree flew to the right side of Vine and then turned around to release a mighty wind gust.

"Now Vine use Razor Leaf." said John. Then something interesting happened. The gust started blowing the leafs around.

John knew the potential of how this would be good training. He wanted to see how much his Pokémon could improvise.

Improving was good for Pokémon battles. A trainer needs to be able to change things up in a battle. Sometimes that's the difference between victory and defeat. He could defeat a gym leader because every trainer is destined to. And he wanted to be the very best like no one ever was. That sounded corny but he knew he could be an inspiration and maybe an amazing trainer.

He was determine to reach his dream and knew if he and his Pokémon worked together with friendship and a trusting relationship. He would. He was ready for a gym battle when he felt like he was and he would go where people told him adventure and gym battles await.

" Vine, use Sleep Powder!"

Vine obeyed and let out a cloud of glittery powder. John's purpose for making Vine use that move was to use it in more than just putting a Pokémon asleep.

"Now Vine use Razor Leaf through the Sleep powder." said John.

Vine's bulb exploded with leaves as he then fired them through his powder. The leaves sparkled. John thought it looked pretty and having the Razor Leaf shot though the sleep powder like that made it hard to for an opponent to see it coming.

He was going to use that strategy.

John wanted to do more training before he challenged the Gym though. That meant a lot more moves he had to see his Pokémon use.

"Butterfree use Psybeam." said John.

Butterfree used a Psybeam fired straight from both her eyes.

"Now use Gust." said John. He wondered if there was a way to combine those moves.

Maybe he could twirl the Psybeam with Gust. So he decided to try it. "Butterfree use Gust then Psybeam into it." said John.

Butterfree impressed John with the way she combined her two moves. He thought it looked pretty. Pretty in a way that would help him get his second gym badge.

John was now feeling confident he could win.

" You over there!" John heard someone yell.

"Yes? What is it?" John asked.

He looked at the person who called him and realized it was the person in Cerulean City he spoke to before.

"Oh Hi nice to see you again." said John.

It was the girl from the Cerulean Gym.

"Hello." said the girl.

" Hi," replied John. " I never got the chance to ask you but what's your name?"

"Oh my name is Linda." said the girl.

" Hi Linda. My name is John."

"So John how are you doing?" asked Linda.

" You know, just as that time where I have to make my Pokémon do anything they can so we can get that gym badge."

"Yeah that's something all trainers go through." said Linda.

John was happy to hear that.

He was glad he wasn't the only one to be nervous about his gym battle. He could talk to her more about the gym if he wasn't very certain she didn't want to talk about the gym right now.

"So how are you doing?" asked Linda.

" I'm pumped up and ready to get my second badge."

"Cool good luck." said Linda.

John was happy to hear someone was giving him luck.

"Thank you." said John. "Your welcome." said Linda. John was feeling more confident.

After Linda gave him confidence he trained more until his Pokémon were exhausted. Then he decided it was time to rest. He took them to the Pokémon Center.

On the way he noticed something in the streets. So he went to see what was going on. This show had to do with a book. John saw that after he got a closer look.

Some trainers had their Pokémon doing some kind of performance. The trainers were wearing masks that made them look like clowns but they didn't wear makeup.

John was impressed by how well trained their Pokémon were and how the Pokémon and trainers worked together so well and looked like they were having so much fun. John gave them his applause.

They seemed to busy to notice. One was riding a Ponyta. and another was juggling with a Mr. Mime. One thing was clear was that the Pokémon and humans responded well together.

John was glad Pokémon and humans could live together in such harmony. It made him happy. It didn't make him want to perform like the way these people were with Ponyta and Mr. Mime. He'd be too embarrassed. It was nice to see the way they worked together, but performing just wasn't for him.

What was for him was a gym battle in the Cerulean Gym. He now felt ready to challenge it. Ready like that Ponyta if it was going on the tracks for a race.

All of a sudden the Ponyta started running around like crazy while the rider held on for dear life because something spooked it.


	13. Chapter 13

**My throat was very sore when I proofread this chapter and I really wanted to go to sleep. I can only say thanks to Knockout Starscream for helping me write this chapter and thank all of you who took the time to read this chapter.**

XXX

John wanted to help the rider before his Ponyta went too far out of control and hurt its rider. He called out Vine thinking he could have him use Vine Whip to hold it so they could calm it down.

" Stop that Ponyta before it hurts anyone!"

Vine's vine wrapped around the Ponyta. Vine was careful to just touch the skin and it's mouth and avoid it's flaming back. The rider climbed off and petted the Ponyta till it calmed down. "Thank you." said the rider.

John gave his best to smile because the rider thanked him.

"Your welcome." said John. He was just glad the rider was ok and no one got hurt.

" My name is Stan. Me and Ponyta have been together for two years but that was the first time this fire back Pokémon let me ride without my old teacher watching."

"Wow sounds like you and Ponyta are close." said John.

The rider looked at Ponyta and then just started laughing. John smiled it was great to see a Pokémon and trainer care for each other so much.

" Performers don't get to rest because they want to. I'll go find my friends, but thank you for saving me and helping me calm Ponyta down."

"Your welcome goodbye." said John. John watched them leave but couldn't help wondering what had spooked the Ponyta like that. It was a mystery alright but it wasn't like the answer would stay invisible in his head forever.

He figured a small Pokémon might have run by or maybe it saw a light reflect off something. Being a horse Pokémon Ponyta are easy to spook so it could have been anything.

John just hoped this was the last time a Ponyta was spooked near its owner. He didn't want anyone getting hurt or any Pokémon getting scared. If he could he would protect as many Pokémon as he could. That's what being a Pokémon trainer means raise and train Pokémon and protect them and be friends. Train hard alongside them, work together and learn from each other and that's what John wanted to do. He'd do it well.

So far no one could complain he wasn't trying to do it. John was going to be a great trainer and Pokémon Master someday. His dream would come true. Maybe he would do a good job at battling the Cerulean gym leader.

He hopes so now that he pretty much knew what to expect or at least he thought he did. He reached the entrance of the Cerulean Gym. He was ready to battle and he was confident he would win, but could he pull it off? He was still confident but if his best offensive Pokémon went down what would happen to the rest?

He decided to cross that bridge when and if he came to it. He trusted all his Pokémon. He had gone through enough training to learn more than just what moves they know. He knew their personalities and could tell what they were thinking. Telling what they were thinking was no joke. But he could do it because he had grown so close to all of them.

He opened the door to see the same sight as before. He was ready to challenge the Gym Leader now.

" I'm glad you came back here." A voice called out to John.

John saw Linda coming his way. "Hi Linda I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader." said John.

" Right this way, sir challenger."

John followed Linda to an elevator.

" I didn't know this gym has an elevator," he said.

"We remodeled so it takes you to the battle arena." said Linda.

John was both confused as to why they made an elevator just to make things easier for him and he was happy. He followed Linda to the elevator and his gym battle.

It seemed when the elevator moved John was almost hit by water. He notice the elevator was glass and he could see the water and some Pokémon swimming as they went up. He thought this was really cool. He even touched the glass and looked through the window like a kid looking through a store window. He noticed several water Pokémon swimming who looked like they were having fun. One of those Pokémon was a Dewgong wearing a blue polka dotted bow on its horn.

John got out his pokedex. **Dewgong the sea lion Pokémon. Dewgong love to lay on bitterly could ice and was once mistaken for a mermaid by a mariner.**

" Please turn off your Pokedex in here," said Linda.

" Why?" John asked.

"It's distracting." said Linda.

John looked again and saw one swimmer putting her hand over her head like bright light was getting in her eyes. He noticed that his pokedex made a light glare. "Sorry." John apologized.

John never had to turn his Pokedex off in an elevator before. But he didn't want to be the reason for one of the swimmers getting hurt. He had enough trouble as it was trying to not get himself hurt he didn't need to get someone else hurt.

The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened. John gym battle was about to begin and he was going to give it his all.

" Welcome to my gym," the Gym Leader greeted.

John was ready for his battle. "Thanks I'm glad to be here." said John.

" I hope you don't mind but I promised my referee her daughter could do the announcing today so sorry if our battle doesn't start right away."

"That's cool." said John.

John got a look at the little girl the gym leader mentioned. She was a cute little girl with black hair and a pink ribbon in it. She was holding both the green and red flags so low they almost hit the ground. John thought it was cute. She looked so adorable like that.

She certainly made everyone in the gym who was swimming smile.

"This will be a two on two battle and only the challenger may substitute. Now let the battle begin!" said the little girl.

" Go Staryu, show this trainer how water Pokémon can fly, spin, and do anything!"

Staryu came out of it's pokeball. "Go Butterfree." said John. He decided it best to save Vine for last.

Butterfree appeared only a toe touch away from touching the water until his butterfly Pokémon rose till she was almost touching the ceiling lights.

"Staryu use Bubble Beam!" said the Gym Leader. "Butterfree use Psybeam!" said John.

Staryu unleashed a swarm of bubbles up to Butterfree while John's Pokémon fired a powerful beam of rainbow colors. The moves hit each other and made a powerful blast. This was going to be a close battle for both sides.

" Butterfree, show Staryu how well you can use Gust!"

Butterfree obeyed John command and used gust. "Staryu use Swift!" said the Gym Leader.

Staryu spun around while levitating off the water and created eight glowing stars moving towards the wind.

"Butterfree use Psybeam." said John.

Beams of multicolours destroyed almost every star that moved. They almost forgot it was a Gym battle because that looked like something out of a Pokémon contest. "Staryu use Rapid Spin!" said the Gym Leader.

Staryu moved towards Butterfree with enough power to deflect a Mega Punch.

"Butterfree dodge it and use gust!" said John.

Butterfree flapped her wings hard for her trainer and to not be throttled by a spinning starfish. Staryu was now spinning out of control in the small tornado that Butterfree's gust made. What Butterfree did made it hard for Staryu to land a hit.

"Staryu use Swift!" said the Gym Leader.

" Butterfree, Psybeam those stars like you did last time!" John ordered.

Butterfree obeyed and it resulted in another beautiful explosion. That looked worthy of a contest. "Staryu use Bubble Beam." said the Gym Leader.

From the only spot Staryu had red in its body large amounts of bubbles went right towards Butterfree.

"Butterfree dodge it." said John.

Butterfree flew lower. The next thing she knew the bubbles went right over her. John could tell this was going to be a close battle.

She couldn't call herself a gym leader if she didn't make this battle tough.

"Staryu use Rapid Spin." said the Gym Leader. "Butterfree use Gust." said John.

Staryu moved so fast in its move rapid spin that Butterfree couldn't push it to the ground.

"Butterfree use Psybeam." said John.

Butterfree fired the same beams of multicolored lights from her eyes.

"Staryu use Bubble Beam." said the Gym Leader. Both Pokémon were getting tired the next move was going to settle it.

Their attacks didn't clash together. Butterfree was hit by Staryu's bubbles and Psybeam hit Staryu in its big red core.

Both Pokémon were down for the count. "Both Staryu and Butterfree are unable to battle it a tie." said the cute little girl who was refereeing. "Staryu return." said the Gym Leader. "Go Starmie." "Butterfree Return! You were great now take a good rest." said John. "Go Vine!" This was the battle that was going to decide it.

" Starmie, use Ice Beam!"

"Vine dodge it and use Razor Leaf." said John.

Vine wobbled away from a blast of ice that froze the surface Vine was just standing on.

"Vine use Vine Whip." said John.

Vine brought his front legs up and extended his vines at Starmie.

"Starmie use Rapid Spin." said the Gym Leader.

Unlike Staryu's Rapid Spin the big purple starfish spun harder and moved faster.

"Vine use Razor Leaf!" said John.

Vine tried his best firing leaves at Starmie. Spinning made Starmie hard to hurt.

"Vine use Vine Whip." said John. Vine obeyed and wrapped his vines around Starmie.

Vine Whip was another big mistake on both the grass type and its trainers part. Starmie kept spinning and now Vine was being dragged around with it. ' _What am I going to do?_ ' thought John.

If he didn't act soon his Pokémon would be hit and the trajectory would push him into the sea.

"Vine try using Starmie's weight against it." said John.

Vine nodded his head and did as John said. First Vine had to get closer to Starmie and then...

"Vine use Razor Leaf." said John knowing it would do a lot more damage from close up.

The leaves not quite razor yet popped out of Vine's bulb. They hit Starmie. "Starmie use Rapid Spin!" said the Gym Leader.

Starmie stopped spinning so the starfish could spin all over again.

"Vine use Razor Leaf." said John.

Vine tried his best to use his leaves the way John wanted him to. He aimed for the jewel in Starmie's center. Vine was fighting a good fight but it took more than that to hit the jewel when the water type gym leader's Pokémon was using rapid spin.

"Vine use Leech Seed." said John hoping a new move might help.

Vine aimed his bulb at Starmie. Vine shot out a seed that stuck to it and started leeching off its energy. Misty wouldn't let Starmie lose all its energy against John, the challengers, Ivysaur.

"Starmie use Swift!" said Misty.

" Vine, use Razor Leaf!"

The Swift and Razor Leaf hit each other and exploded on impact. The gym leader Misty and John covered their eyes when dust started blowing into their eyes.

The Pokémon were so evenly matched they didn't know who the winner would be. Then the dust cleared and revealed both Pokémon to be knocked out. "Both Starmie and Vine are unable to battle it a draw." Said the little girl who was referee.

John and Misty rushed to their Pokémon's sides to comfort them after they both lost the match.

"You were great Vine now take a good rest." Said John.

John pressed open his Pokeball sucking Vine into the red and white ball. Misty did the same with Starmie.

"That was a great battle." Said John.

Misty looked less sad than John thought she be.

"Thanks for a great battle." Said Misty.

" Since it's a draw does that mean I don't win my gym badge?"

"No I'm giving you the badge for giving me a great battle." Said Misty.

John couldn't believe his ears until Misty showed him the gym badge.

"Thanks. Said John as he accepted the badge.

John took a closer look at the badge in his hand seeing his own reflection. He was glad Misty had decided to give it to him. And would do everything he could to make sure her choice was the right one. After getting his badge he went back to the elevator and eventually made it outside the gym.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you Knockout Starscream for helping me write this chapter. Now I hope you enjoy this Pokemon battle that I was laughing at when I reread it.**

XXX

John decided before he did anything else he should go to the Pokémon Center to have his Pokémon Butterfree and Vine deserved to be healed and fully rested. John went straight to the Pokémon Center and gave them to Nurse Joy to be healed.

" I'll be healing your Pokémon. Just wait here for a few seconds while your Pokémon are healed without casts on their arms and legs." She said before bowing to John.

John decided to hang out in the waiting room till his Pokémon were healed. This time while waiting he could whistle to himself. So that's what he was doing when someone else came in the Pokémon Center. It was another male, a potential rival looking boy about his age.

"Hi there." Said the other trainer.

John tried his best to smile and greeted the other trainer with his smile.

"Hi how's it going?" said John.

" I'm fine considering I just spent an all nighter training for my battle against the Cerulean City Gym Leader."

John noticed bags under the other trainer's eyes. Why didn't he notice them before?

"She use's water type Pokémon." Said John. "

" I know. I wanted to use one Pokémon with a type advantage and one at a disadvantage against water. I would show you these Pokémon but they are resting with Nurse Joy."

"Mine are too." Said John.

The boy smiled hearing John tell him that. The two decided to talk while they waited for their Pokémon to be healed. How long did he have to wait he didn't care and neither it seemed to the trainer. They were having fun talking to each other. It made John realize he hasn't talked to someone this well in a long time.

And he was enjoying it.

" Ben." Nurse Joy said as she interrupted John's conversation. "Ben your Pokémon are fully healed." Said Nurse Joy.

" I'll be back, John. You understand I have my Pokémon to grab."

"Yeah ok." said John.

After all John understood trainers care about their Pokémon. Became he did too. It was only a matter of time before he became a Pokémon Master. And he was going to do everything he could to be the best he could be. It was at that moment he got a call for his Pokémon being fully healed. So John went to get his Pokémon from Nurse Joy.

" Your Pokémon are much healthier thanks to my care," said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you." Said John.

" What do you know? Your someone who also had to pick up your Pokémon at the same time as me."

"Hey Ben nice to see you again." said John.

" Nice to see me again? Okay. First time I heard someone telling me that?"

They both started laughing.

John laughed first and Ben followed because he felt like it. They even though they had only know each other a few hours they were getting along like they had been friends for years. Was that just the luck of meeting each other? Or were they mint to meet.

" Hey John, I don't usually show people this but you make me want to do it," said Ben.

Ben pulled something out of his bag. It looked like a doll.

Feb 10"That's a cute doll." John commented.

" Thanks. Do you know what Pokémon this is?"

It was pink and had a long tail and big feet. "It's Mew." said John.

" Yeah. My family is mostly scientists and my grandparents are the ones who discovered Mew."

"Wow that must be so cool." said John.

" It is for them. Someday I want to meet the real Mew."

"That would be so awesome." Said John.

" Do you know something funny. I had a dream once where Mew stopped being a Pokémon and became something entirely different, a human."

"Wow that's odd."said John.

John never heard of that before and for that he considered it unreal. It was very strange the thought of a Pokémon changing into a person and vice versa. John wouldn't want any of his Pokémon to turn into a human. He wanted them to like themselves the way they are.

Though he thought it might be cool for a human to turn into a Pokémon. He was sure it would be a lot of fun. Pokémon were so cool the way they could use attacks. What would it be like to do that?

Probably the most amazing thing John's ever done.

He wondered if he was a Pokémon what kind would he be? Unfortunately his ideas on that was distracted by Ben.

"Hey John want to have a battle?" asked Ben.

" A battle right after our Pokémon were healed from their last battles?"

"Good point." Said Ben.

" I think that is a grand idea. I don't think lowly of someone who battles with another trainer after getting out of the Pokémon Center. It's like we even have the same mindset."

Both boys smiled and walk outside to a small battlefield the Pokémon Center had. John picked the left side and Ben picked the right side. They were each looking forward to seeing what kind of Pokémon the other had.

John was going to start with one of the Pokémon he didn't use in his battle against the second gym leader. "Vulpix I choose you!" Said John as he let her out of her ball.

Vulpix was happy to be free and happier to be in this battle stadium. John was happy Vulpix was going to enjoy herself.

" Go Sandshrew! Let's show Vulpix what your claws can do!"

"Vulpix use Flamethrower!" Said John. "Sandshrew use scratch!" Said Ben.

Vulpix showed how she was much healthier spewing out a flame thrower in a straight direction that could burn fifteen trees at once. John was impressed by how strong she was. Sandshrew scratched the flames with everything she had.

"Vulpix use Shadow ball!" Said John.

Ben watched and waited for his command as Vulpix charged a big sphere of concentrated dark energy.

"Sandshrew use Dig!" said Ben.

Sandshrew used its sharp claws to dig through the ground in one ground tearing moment. Vulpix look at John as if asking him what to do now. Before Vulpix knew it Sandshrew was underground.

' _How do we know where Sandshrew will come up_?' Thought John.

The first thing he could think of was getting Vulpix airborne.

"Vulpix use flamethrower on the ground." said John hoping that if she could use flamethrower on the ground the force of the attack could send her into the air.

Vulpix for some reason didn't listen to John. She knew he wanted her to get into the air to avoid the super effective move Dig and instead she used Shadow Ball on the ground blowing her up into the air.

John was confused to why she had disobeyed, but it had the same result he wanted so she must have had a reason. So he didn't think anything of it.

" Sandshrew, try to get into the air before her paws touch the ground." Ben ordered him. " The correct move can help us win. Use it. Sandshrew use earthquake!"

Sandshrew curled up into a ball form before moving back and forth in a straight line. Suddenly, with its two legs it stomped its feet hard into the ground that created an earthquake.

Right when Vulpix landed. And since she was a fire type the ground type move was super effective. Vulpix just couldn't stand and fell with the left side of her head hitting the floor.

She wasn't able to battle any more so John called her back. "Vulpix return. You were great and you've earned a good rest." said John.

Sandshrew looked like it didn't want to move. Without an opponent it just stood there staring at John with its eyelids moving very fast and its claws unable to stop twitching.

"Go Vine." said John knowing Ben and Sandshrew still wanted to battle.

" That looks like a strong and healthy Pokémon. Sandshrew, use Earthquake again."

"Vine use Razor Leaf!" said John. Vine obeyed and shot razor sharp leafs at Sandshrew.

Sandshrew had no choice but to stop earthquake and dodge.

Vine's move barely missed. "Sandshrew use Poison Sting." said Ben.

Sandshrew fired sharp and poisonous projectiles of light at Vine.

"Vine use Razor Leaf!" said John.

Vine popped leaves out that then went straight into the fast moving needles. Vine's leaves overcame the poison needles and almost hit Sandshrew directly.

"Sandshrew use Rollout!" Said Ben. "Vine use Leech Seed!" Said John.

Sandshrew kicked itself towards Vine as a rolling ball of power and destruction. Vine shot seeds at Sandshrew that stuck to it and started draining it power. Though Sandshrew was weaker it didn't stop using Rollout.

"Vine use Vine Whip!" said John.

Vine used its vines to catch Sandshrew while it was weaker. One vine wrapped around Sandshrew while the other struck it hard. That one attack depleted the last of Sandshrew's HP. It was unable to battle so Ben called it back. John wondered what his next Pokémon would be.

" Let's see. I think a flying type would be a good matchup for your Ivysaur."

"Go Pidgey!" Said Ben as he tossed a pokeball.

John saw lots of Pidgey's so he was expecting a Pidgey to appear in the sky trying its hardest to flap its wings but the little bird Pokémon soared sky high and did a loop before screeching from its beak. John could tell this Pidgey was well trained. And he and Vine would have to keep their guard up.

" Vine, use Vine Whip!"

"Pidgey use gust." said Ben.

Pidgey tried flapping its wings really hard to get Vine's move away from it.

"Vine dodge it and use Razor Leaf!" said John.

Vine dodged balancing on his front right leg and than attacked with leaves from his unblossomed flower bud.

"Pidgey use Wing Attack!" said Ben.

First Pidgey crossed her wings and then the wings were shiny white, then she fly at Vine and rammed him with them. "Hang in there Vine!" said John. "and use Leech Seed!"

Leech Seed was Vine's last attempt to get his health restored.

"Pidgey use gust!" Said Ben.

Pidgey's move ordered by Ben's command could very well reflect Leech Seed.

"Now use Wing Attack." Ben told Pidgey.

Upclose Pidgey's wings were glowing and Pidgey hit Vine with everything he had. Vine took a lot of damage but he wasn't out yet.

 _'There's only one move that can beat Pidgey. Have to use it now.'_

"Vine use Solarbeam!" said John.

Energy came into Vine much greater than either John or Ben anticipated. The Solarbeam hit Pidgey and the small bird Pokémon was down.

" Pidgey, return."

"You earned a good rest." Said Ben. "Great job Vine!" Said John.

Vine twirled vines out of his bulb to celebrate John's compliment.

"You were great we won the match." said John. Vine was glad his trainer was proud of him.

" Not to sound like I'm mad you won but I need to go now."

"Okay." said John.

" I do have one question before seeing you later. Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon...do you get two others?"

"Umbreon and Espeon" said John.

" You would be right but this is Kanto and you can't find those two anywhere here."

"Well there's always Eevee." said John.

" Maybe. Enjoy the rest of your day and more importantly know that a Pokémon adventure won't be easy but you'll like yourself a bit more when you gather your eight badges and win against a pro trainer."

"Yes I will."said John.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am glad to be able to post this chapter after getting home from the gym. I can thank Knockout Starscream for helping me write this chapter. This is where your introduced to old characters and met a new baddie.**

XXX

Ben gladly walked away from John knowing he believes he was an honest trainer. John watched Ben go and hoped they'd meet again so they could have another battle. And was glad to have made a new friend.

A half hour later, John was sitting at the Pokémon Center when someone came in. It was none other than the girl he once traveled with.

"Hi Nicole." Said John. It was good to see her again.

" Hi John. Are you waiting for anyone in this Pokémon Center?"

"Yes and she just got here." Said John in a playful manner.

They both felt excited and wanted to laugh it up they were meeting with each other. It was great to be back together. And they had more than trainers to thank and ask if they wanted to say hello.

John introduce Nicole to the Pokémon he had caught while she was gone.

" This is amazing. Vine has evolved from Bulbasaur to Ivysaur. Wow I've never seen a Spearow that color before." Said Nicole.

She leaned down to stroke the feathers on Spearow's head. Spearow liked having it's head petted and looked happy. Nicole was lucky to know Spearow liked her because other Spearow's might have pecked her. They could be very aggressive if not careful but John's was the tamest she had ever seen.

Maybe if it wasn't working so hard to get stronger for her trainer Spearow would belong better with a fortune teller because it seem almost mystical with it's rare coloring and beautiful feathers.

" Look at that Spearow." Said a little boy who looked like he loved Pokémon and couldn't wait to be a trainer some day.

John tried to remember how old he was when he was that small. He couldn't believe how much time had past or how quickly it had gone by. He was glad to be a trainer.

" Not to ruin everyone's fun but it's time for Spearow..."

"To go back to it's ball it's sleeping." said Nicole. John saw that Spearow tired so he called it back.

John was happy Spearow was going to be resting safely in its ball and he put the ball next to Vulpix's.

"You have some great Pokémon John." Said Nicole.

" Thanks. I hope to catch more and show them to you because I'm sure all my Pokémon will love you and your compassionate side."

"Well I can't wait to meet them when you do." said Nicole.

XXX

John was on his way to the third gym. In Vermilion City and Nicole was travelling with him. John was going to find her advice useful.

"The third Gym uses electric type Pokémon." Said Nicole.

John had to remember that and also which of his Pokémon could give him an advantage in that gym battle. Geodude would be the best against electric types being rock and ground. Then Vine would also have an advantage being grass. So there was two.

He was lucky to have two advantage Pokémon against the electric Pokémon he would be facing. He was feeling confident.

" Excuse me," a person said.

"What is it?" Asked both John and Nicole.

The person talking to them was a waitress with a piece of candy in her right hand.

"Would you guys like some candy?" she asked.

John felt like he didn't know. He wasn't sure if this person could be trusted or not. Thinking didn't go to deep as Nicole took the candy. John took one as well.

" Hey!" A man screamed.

"What is it?" Asked John and Nicole.

The waitress was the one who knew the man and shuddered from hearing his voice.

"What's the problem Sir?" asked John.

" Nice to meet you and I wish we could have meet under better circumstances," the man said calming down from his temper.

"What's going on?" Asked Nicole.

" The person offering you candy is my sister. And she's a member of Team Rocket." Said the man.

John acted quickly and pulled out one of his Pokeballs. He was ready to let out Vine and saw Nicole getting a pokeball ready too. The waitress took out two Pokeballs of her own.

"Go Golbat and Raticate!" said the Rocket.

Flying with two big wings flapping really hard was a standard Team Rocket Pokemon named Golbat and following suit was a vicious looking rodent but much bigger and heavier than any Rattata named Raticate.

"Golbat use Poison Fang! And Raticate use Quick Attack!" Said the Rocket.

Quick attack from Raticate would be hard to dodge but for Poison Fang John had an idea.

"Vine wrap your vines around Golbat's fangs!" said John.

Vine stretched two vines at speedboat reaction and wrapped those vines around Golbat's glowing purple fangs.

"Golbat use Supersonic right in it face." said the Rocket.

First a coughing sound and what followed were rings echoing out worse than claws scratching a chalkboard. Vine was now confused and let go of Golbat's fangs.

" Vine!"

John knew Vine couldn't battle well if he was confused so called him back and sent out a different Pokémon.

" Go Butterfree!"

"Butterfree use Psybeam." Said John.

Butterfree just ascended above Golbat and fired two rays of rainbow light at it.

"Golbat use wing attack." said the Rocket.

Golbat's wings glow silver before it flew fast towards Butterfree.

"Butterfree use Confusion!" Said John.

Butterfree concentrated her eyes.

"Golbat use Supersonic!" said the Rocket.

Golbat battled Butterfree's psychic powers by opening its mouth.

Now Butterfree was confused but the Confusion attack had had the same affect on Golbat. And now both Pokémon were confused.

That just left Vine and Raticate to battle.

"Vine use Sleep Powder!" Said John.

Vine fired a seed which exploded creating green pours falling towards Raticate. And it went to sleep.

"Raticate wake up! Now is not the time for a nap!" Said the Rocket in a panic.

Nobody could tell when Raticate would wake up and return to battle but it gave Butterfree a chance to win without taking much injuries.

"Butterfree use Gust!" Said John.

This was Butterfree trying her best to make a strong gust because she had the wings to hurt Raticate with. The Gust attack hit Raticate head on. And the rat Pokémon was down for the count. John beat the Rocket lady.

"What were you trying to do?" He asked her.

After returning her Pokémon to their balls and she gave him an angry answer.

"I was going to steal your Pokémon after I poisoned you with that candy." said the Rocket.

" You disgust me!" Nicole said angrily to her as she looked like she wanted to break her teeth.

"It's bad enough you wanted to steal our Pokémon." Said John. "But trying to poison us! Why?"

" Team Rocket's objective is to get as many Pokémon as we can even if we have to steal them. Killing you first makes it easier."

May 31"Team Rocket has gotten so much darker I'm glad we found out the truth and quite when we did." Said James who had walked in with Jessie and Meowth.

Jun 2" Hi Jessie. Hi James. Hi Meowth." Nicole waved to the three in the order she called their names.

"Hi guys." all three former Rockets answered at once.

The waitress who worked for Team Rocket bit her lip while making a big animal mad growl.

"You three traitors! I heard about how the three of you walked out on Team Rocket." she hissed at the trio.

"Because they tried to do some kind of experiment on Jessie that almost killed her." said James. "and we still don't know what they were trying to do exactly. You should get out while you can. Because no one in Team Rocket is safe."

" No. No one has to get out of Team Rocket. What we need to do is take care of you three."

"No one is taking care of anyone!" Said John who was ready to protect his friends.

Seeing the trainer stand up for the traitors made the waitress sweat. She decided to retreat and tossed a smoke bomb. The smoke stung John and Nicole's eyes. When it cleared the Rocket was gone.

" Smoke to escape. We used to do that once and a few more times in Unova," said James.

"Yeah I'm glad that part of our lives is over." Said Jessie.

While they talked about history Justin tried to think of how he could talk to them. But he didn't know what to say or ask. He didn't want to touch on anything that might be painful for the trio.

Maybe he could make a Pokémon of his ask and Meowth could translate what his Pokémon repeated. As if reading John's thoughts Vine suddenly popped out of his pokeball.

Vine made his way towards Meowth so they could talk. He asked Meowth something in Pokémon language. John wondered what he was saying.

" No we all volunteered to join Team Rocket and we regret it now." Said Meowth. "I wanted to be Giovanni's top cat. Now it makes me sick that I ever wanted that after what he tried to do to Jess."

Nicole started tearing up after hearing Meowth talk about himself.

"I didn't know you three had it so rough." Said Nicole.

James expression changed to sour and then sad.

"We always worked hard to try to please that man but all he did was use and betray us. And almost killed Jessie." Said James.

" How dare he do that to you. You three are the sweetest people I know." Said John.

"Thanks." Said the trio touched by how John and Nicole were trying to make them feel better.

The one touched the most by them was Meowth. He was glad John thought of him and Jessie and James as his friends. But most importantly his eyes literally turned into stars. John and Nicole both thought it was cute.

John thought it would be nice if they watched his next gym battle. So he decided to ask them to travel with him and agreed but only until they left the city with the third gym leader.

"That's cool." Said John.

" We're glad you feel that way," says James.

The trio were glad to have friends like John and Nicole. They beat the twerps by a long shot. Because even after they had quit Team Rocket Ash and his friends didn't seem to trust the three of them, but they really couldn't blame them after all the trio had spent years trying to steal their Pokèmon.

No more though will a Pokémon be stolen when the three of them are around. They'd had enough crime and wanted to make amends for the times they spent in Team Rocket.

XXX

John walked into the third gym. It was an Electric type gym with Lieutenant Surge as the Gym Leader. John wiggled his nose before his third gym battle. He thought it might give him luck.

Walking forward he finally got to see Surge in glowing lightbulb. The Electric type Gym Leader was huge he looked like he came straight out of the army. To him John must have looked like a Girl Scout trying to sell him some cookies.

He just hoped his Pokémon were strong enough to give a good battle to this very strong looking Gym Leader.

" Do you know this is a three on three battle?" Surge asked John.

"Yes." said John.

" Then follow me to my secret battleground."


	16. Chapter 16

**I almost posted just one short chapter on another story and called it a day but I thought for another second and decided to reward other readers for their patience. Please read and review, and thank you Knockout Starscream for writing this with me.**

XXX

"Ok sounds cool." said John.

And after John said that he closed his eyes to let Surge lead him to the battlefield himself. He was ready to battle and earn his third badge. And after the referee announced their battle it began.

" Go Magnemite."

"Go Vulpix!" Said John knowing a fire type would have the advantage against steel.

Vulpix appeared and from its nostrils a short spark of fire appeared.

She was ready for a battle.

" Begin!"

" Vulpix use Ember!"

" Magnemite try to beat it with Thundershock!"

The attacks hit each other and made an explosion. They seemed even in power.

" Vulpix use Will-O-Wisp!

"Magnemite use Thunder wave."

Magnemite charged its magnets with electricity to fire a wave. While at the same time Vulpix shot out a some blue balls of fire. Both attacks ended the same way as thundershock and ember. It was an even match the Pokémon were the same in level and power. Only one however deserved to win. Vulpix had the type advantage. One hit of an attack Vulpix spewed would be enough.

"Vulpix use Flamethrower!" said John.

This was the most powerful fire move Vulpix could use, and it hit it's mark and Magnemite was down for the count.

" Magnemite is unable to battle. The winner is Vulpix."

"Great job Vulpix." Said John as he petted her on the head.

Vulpix being praised like this made it want to win all the battles. She was happy to make her trainer happy.

" Go Electrode."

Vulpix was ready to battle.

" Vulpix, Flamethrower!"

Vulpix spewed flames at Electrode but this time Surge was ready.

"Electrode use Mirrorcoat!" said Surge.

Electrode's body started to shine with a crystal coat that would bounce the flames off and reflect them to Vulpix. Something John hadn't planned on. Now he had to think of how to counter this. He tried rethinking what moves Vulpix can use.

"Vulpix use Quick Attack!" Said John.

Vulpix got into a stance before moving at incredulous speed towards Electrode.

"Electrode use Thunder Wave!" Said Surge.

Vulpix just dashed into Lt. Surge's trap.

She was shocked and now paralyzed.

" Don't give up Vulpix!"

John was determined to encourage Vulpix. The more he encouraged Vulpix the more she would show Surge what a fire type can do.

"Vulpix use Flamethrower!" Said John.

Vulpix took a deep breath and then breathed out her strongest flamethrower.

"Electrode use Mirror Coat again!" said Surge.

Electrode glowed with the same sparkles and sent Vulpix's attack back at her again. Vulpix cried in terror before the flames pushed into her. She was hit hard by it. That was it for Vulpix. She worked hard for her trainer but Surge's Electrode was stronger.

John had to send out another Pokémon.

' _I should use Vine_.'

" Vulpix is unable to battle. The winner is Electrode."

John called out Vine. "Vine use Razor Leaf!" Said John.

Vine attacked puffing out leaves and launching them forward.

"Electrode use Thunder." Said Surge.

Electrode stood perfectly still as it charged electricity into its round body. Then released it at Vine. "Vine dodge and use Razor Leaf again!" Said John.

Vine jumped as high as he could. He then attacked with a barrage of leaves.

That hit Electrode. "Electrode use Thunder wave!" said Surge. "Vine keep using Razor Leaf!" said John. Vine did as his trainer said.

Electrode tried shocking Vine with static electricity while Vine fired dozens of leaves. Vine was hit by it and paralyzed. But his razor leaves went through and hit Electrode. Being a grass type move Razor Leaf was super effective and did a lot of damage. But Electrode was still fighting and Vine was now paralyzed because of the Thunder Wave.

" You think because your Ivysaur was a grass type my Electrode couldn't go anything?" Surge laughed.

"I believe in Vine just like I believe in all my Pokémon." Said John.

John didn't know but something soothing went through Vine.

Vine was now determined to win knowing John believed in him made Vine happy and Vine wanted to win this battle for John.

" Use Vine Whip!"

Vine did as John said. "Electrode use Thunder!" Said Surge.

Electrode charged and then released electricity. The Thunder attack and the Vine Whip both hit their makes at once and seemed even in power.

All Vine could hear was John's words and he tried his best to make his trainer proud and live up to the praise John was giving him.

Finally it looked like Vine had a chance to win. Vine was doing his best for John. And at last his attack went through and hit Electrode. It did a lot of damage. Vine was winning.

All John needed was one more strike.

"Vine use Razor Leaf!" Said John.

Vine was actually prouder this time to release dozens of sharp leaves. And they hit their mark and Electrode was down for the count.

" Electrode is unable to battle. The winner is Ivysaur."

John and Vine were glad to have won the match. They still had one more Pokémon and then they could earn their third badge.

Surge let out his last Pokémon. "Go Raichu!" said Surge.

A dark yellow Mouse with a very long tail appeared. Raichu looked like it was ready for a battle. John could tell by looking this was going to be a hard Pokémon to beat.

" Vine use razor leaves!"

"Raichu use Thunder!" said Surge.

Raichu charged electricity from its body then shot a powerful Thunder attack at Vine. Vine was prepared for that move. He put his vines into the ground like lighting rods.

The electricity zapped into Vine. The electricity didn't hurt him. Though after the Thunder striked John realized how he could stop Electabuzz. The answer was attack, wait for his opponent to block, and get through that blocking like its nothing. It was not a plan Vine wouldn't hesitate to follow but if Vine loses there was no chance even his third Pokémon could win.

Vine was determined to win this battle for John.

" Vine, use Razor Leaf on Electabuzz!"

Vine finally had the chance to hit Electabuzz with its strongest grass move.

" Electabuzz, reflect those leaves with Light Screen!"

Electabuzz used its hands to create a shield of green energy. The leaves were like flowers against the screen. Normally leaves and flowers hurt the same but this was suppose to be very fast moving projectiles.

" Vine, use Vine Whip on the floor. The only way to break through the barrier is to go as fast as you can head first. Be sure to slingshot with your Vine Whip!"

Vine obeyed and use his vines to fling himself as fast and hard as he could.

John's plan worked. Vine broke through and head-butt right into Electabuzz. But against a second evolution Pokémon who didn't take damage before it was still standing.

" Electrabuzz, Thunder Punch!"

" Vine, Poisonpowder!"

Electrabuzz swung its arm around before electricity surged through. What Electrabuzz would hit had to be the most combustible sprout ever grown on an Ivysaur's back. When Electrabuzz hit the sprout exploded.

After the smoke created from Ivysaur's sprout being electrocuted cleared up it was revealed that both Pokémon were on the ground and they both lost.

It was a draw. ' _Now what_?' thought John.

" Congratulations. You still have one Pokémon left so you are hereby declared the winner of the Veilstone Gym," the referee congratulated.

John was glad to have won the first thing he did was thank his Pokémon for doing a great job. He thanked Vulpix, Vine, and Mankey for probably giving its all in the battle it would have.

He was sorry Mankey didn't get to battle but he was glad he'd won and Mankey could battle next time. Now Surge was handing him his gym badge. John proudly accepted it he was happy to have won and was proud of his Pokémon.

He did a little cheer. He let the badge get raised up high. Now he was one step closer to the Pokémon League.

' _One down. This means I only have five more gyms to go._ '

John walked out of the gym with all his friends. He was glad to have another badge and his friends and Pokémon were happy for him. After all they didn't journey for so long just to imagine getting eight badges.

John was going to work hard to became the best Pokémon trainer and master he could be.

" Hi John."

John turned to see who was there. It was someone he never even met before and he was dressed like a sailor.

"Hi." Said John.

The sailor was happy with John's warm welcome. John just wished he knew who he was.

" Come follow me."

John obeyed and started following him. John knew he couldn't trust strangers but Pokémon in Pokeballs can hear; if he threatens John Vine will leap out and attack. So he felt confident he'd be safe. But his friends weren't sure.

Something about this situation and his friends...they didn't know what this guys intentions were and didn't want John to end up trouble.

" Here we are," the sailor said.

John stopped and looked at the place the sailor had led him to. It wasn't a ship like he would expected and it didn't look like a place he would take someone to kill them. It actually looked nice.

He saw stone statues of Pokémon on the walls.

"This is awesome!" Said John. He had never seen anything like it.

" It is impressive even for me," the sailor said.

"So you made all this?" Said John. "That must have taken a lot of work."

" Oh I'm not the one who made all of this," he said.

"Whoever did make this has talent." Said John.

The sailor would keep that in mind. John thought it was cool that someone could make something like that. But the sailor made it clear he wasn't here just to look at things.

Then he spoke to John and his friends. " We hear that Team Rocket was asking you to join their organization."

"Some of my friends used to be members of Team Rocket before they betrayed and tried to hurt them." Said John. "I'd never join a group like that."

" Glad to hear your say that," he said.

He was glad to know John wasn't going to get involved with Team Rocket. Team Rocket were a malevolent organization that use people and abuse Pokemon. And he didn't want young trainers to get mixed up with that.

There was about to be an attack on this gallery from three men wearing black trench coats and wearing black sunglasses. They were with Team Rocket and were on a mission.

" First one to steal the most here gets fifty percent of what we take, and the next mission from boss Giovanni being lead by them."

"Sounds like a great deal to me. I'll take some of that action."

" Go Hitmonchan!"

"Go Hitmonlee!"

"Go Hitmontop!" Said the three men.

The three Team Rocket members had the best fighting Pokémon next to Machamp and even a fighting type from Johto because they had been to Johto before and all three Pokémon had evolved from Tyroge the Team Rocket members were bothers who had each raised Tyroge.

First Hitmonlee kicked an innocent man in the chest. The man tumbled down and his back felt broken from the fall. John and his friends heard a crash and went to see what happened and were greeted with the sight of the three Rockets and the man on the floor.

" Those beasts!" The sailor shouted. He unleashed his Pokémon. " Wartortle come on out! Wartortle use Aqua Tail!" The sailor ordered his Pokémon.

A small vortex of water spinned on the tail of the sailor's Pokémon and hit the three Rockets. They didn't feel much pain from that water. They had blasted off many times and their Pokémon were very strong.

All the fighting types couldn't attack unless they were told to. The Team Rocket member with the Hitmontop did.

"Rolling Kick!" He shouted.

Like a spinning top Hitmontop came at the water Pokémon.

"Wartortle dodge and use Rapid Spin!" said the sailor.

Wartortle jumped over the spinning fighting type and started spinning in its shell.

"Hitmontop use your Rapid Spin too!" Said The Rocket.

Hitmontop spinner faster than Wartortle.

John knew the sailor's Pokémon was out matched so he decided to help. "Go Vine use Razor Leaf!" he said as he called out his Pokémon.

Vine came out firing dozens of leaves that hit the fighting Pokémon and the Rocket weren't happy. "Hitmonlee use Blaze Kick!" one of the Rockets ordered his Pokémon.

Now Hitmonlee was kicking with fire and one kick would surely knockout Vine.

"Vine dodge and use Vine Whip!" Said John.

Vine jumped over the fighting type and smacked it with two long vines, and it went flying backwards. "Hitmonchan help Hitmonlee and use Fire Punch on that Bulbasuar!" said one of the Rockets trying to aid his brother.

Hitmonchan's right fist burned on fire. And it was heading straight for Vine! "Wartortle use Bubblebeam!" the Sailor told his Pokémon to help Vine and John.

A torrent of bubbles made its way towards the heated fire.

"Hitmontop use Rolling Kick." yelled the third Rocket.

Hitmontop started spinning towards Wartortle.

"Wartortle dodge and use Bubblebeam again!" Said the Sailor.

Wartortle nodded following its trainers command.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the second Pokemon fanfiction I updated in a day. I also thank Knockout Starscream for working with me on this story and staying as my coauthor through thick and thin.**

XXX

"Vine help Wartortle out with you Razor Leaf!" Said John.

Vine unleashed razor leaves from its blue bulb and sent them at the fighting type Pokémon and the three Rockets. They couldn't stop razor leaves from doing so much damage.

"Bothers let pull a tactical retreat." Said one of the Rockets.

So they returned their Pokémon and moved as fast as they could away from John and practically tripped over each other. John and the Sailor had won.

" We showed those three dumb Team Rocket members what for!" The sailor cheered.

"Glad I could help." said John.

His Pokémon were glad as well.

"Wonder what those Rockets were after?" asked John.

John scratched his head unsure of that question.

"Whatever it is it can't be good."

But he had more important things right now.

He had to get ready for his next Gym battle. It would be tougher than the Veilstone Gym. So he journeyed back to Cerulean Gym because there was a path through there he could now go through. He wondered what adventures would await him and his friends on the way there.

XXX

John had a thought after getting through the path. He thought ' _Maybe it's time to capture a new Pokemon_ '.

So he decided to look for one. He had a grass type, a bug type, a flying type, and a rock type.

' _I think it's time to look for a water type.'_ thought John.

He could use a Pokémon to splash water around at. He wondered what kind of water Pokémon he meet first. It had to be one that could swim in water and walk on land like a Poliwag or a Staryu. He was looking around when he saw a Psyduck approaching.

It looked at him and he looked at it. He knew it could be his next Pokémon. So he called out Vine to battle it. Psyduck was more confused about what was going on then scared. It looked at them holding it's head. John thought it was cute but also felt kind sorry for it.

" Wait, Vine. Let me talk to this Pokémon. I might understand it."

John went over to the Psyduck and started speaking to it.

" Hi there Psyduck. My name is John and I'm a Pokémon trainer. I could use your help in beating Gym Leader's and finally getting to the Pokémon League. Will you help me?"

Psyduck nodded it seemed to like John and want to be his Pokémon.

" Then I welcome you to my Pokéball but more importantly my team."

Psyduck happily hit the button and went inside. John would first take Psyduck to the Pokémon Center so he could heal Psyduck for its first battle. So that's where he went.

" Your Pokémon are done. One was very healthy but we don't mind getting your Pokémon back to full health."

John was glad his Pokémon were all healthy. Now he could train his captured Psyduck into battling wild Pokémon. He was glad to have a water type on his team.

A while later he was getting use to using a Psyduck in battle. He battled the Geodude's with it. It proved to be a pretty strong water type and the way it kept holding it's head was cute.

The way it fired water gun was also fast and knocked her opponent out really fast. She would come in handy in his future Gym battles.

" Are you worried about going into that cave knowing its pitch black?" A man asked John. " I'm only asking because you've been in the cave two times."

"No I'll be fine as long as I have my Pokémon with me." John replied.

" Do any of them know the move Flash?"

John thought for a minute. "No." He replied.

The man lost the chance to sell his TM so he walked away from John. John didn't even know what that was about. That man was either being helpful or wanted to con him. John didn't want to be mistaken for someone who hated strangers but near a cave had people tend to either be staying inside to do bad things or trying to con someone.

But since the guy was gone he decided not to dwell on it. He made attempts to make it through the cave. Geodude's attacked him but he was more than a match for them. Psyduck's water attacks and Vine's grass type moves came in handy.

He wouldn't know how he could escape the completely dark cave without their help. They were a great team and it wasn't long before the found the cave's exit.

John never knew what the other side of the cave looked like from walking inside it for so long until he was on the outside.

He walked straight and kept walking until he reached the Pokemon Center. He noticed how most of the houses in Lavender Town was how houses were brown wood with green roofs and he was in awestruck seeing a giant tower with fog circled around parts of it.

He walked to the left of the town and kept walking until he was in a road with many trainers battling one another.

" Hey you!" A girl with short grey hair wearing a blue swimsuit said to John as she ran up to him. " Want to have a battle with me?"

" Of course I'll have a battle with you. My name is John and someday I will be the Pokemon Champion."

She didn't talk much about that other than she just wanted to have a fun battle with John. After taking down three members of Team Rocket with advanced fighting Pokemon he was sure he would win.


	18. Chapter 18

**I worked a little on this chapter but it was FireSpartan5 who helped write the whole eighteenth chapter. I for one am happy for that because writing was just hard because of January cleaning. I won't be lazy on my stories though and try to do better for the next chapter.**

XXX

John got out his first Pokeball. The girl had agreed on a two on two battle, and John knew just who he would use. He sent out his Pokémon in a flash of red light.

"Psy? Psyduck!"

Psyduck was pleased to battle so soon after being caught. It hoped it could live up to its new trainer's expectations.

"Are you ready Psyduck?" John asked, although he already knew the answer. Psyduck nodded in response.

"All right then," the girl said. "Let's go, Abra!" The small yellow Pokémon came out of its ball and let out a yawn before getting into position.

"Start things off with Water Gun!" Psyduck obeyed John's command with haste, putting just enough power into the attack to push Abra back a bit.

"Okay, Abra, use Confusion!"

"Quick, dodge Psyduck!" The duck Pokémon tried to get out of the way, but the pink beam grazed its foot. "Try using Fury Swipes!" Psyduck charged at Abra with a glowing arm.

"Use Teleport to dodge and follow up with Psychic!"

Abra flashed out of the way as soon as Psyduck reached it, landing a flawless Psychic attack from behind. Psyduck fell onto its face, but quickly jumped back up.

"That's okay Psyduck," John encouraged his newest Pokémon. "Use Confusion!"

Psyduck paused, rubbing its head. At first John thought it wouldn't do anything at all, but then a wave of energy came out from Psyduck's forehead, striking Abra dead on.

Abra was knocked out.

"Thanks Abra. Get a good rest." The girl pulled out her next Pokeball and grinned. "You'll never beat this one! Go, Voltorb!" The ball-shaped Electric type rolled around the arena, ready for a tough battle. John smiled.

"I faced this guy's evolved form back at the Vermillion City gym. This should be easy. He got out Psyduck's Pokeball to return it, but Psyduck shook its head. It wanted to keep battling. "Okay, if you want to continue, I won't stop you. Just be careful."

The girl laughed. "Everyone knows Surge evolves his Pokémon way too quickly. This will be harder than you think. Eerie Impulse!"

Voltorb shot a small ray out from its right eye, nailing Psyduck in the chest. Psyduck didn't take any damage, but it felt funny.

"What move is that? I've never seen it before." John was curious as to what the move had done.

"It lowered Psyduck's Special Attack. No need to worry though. It won't be able to battle at all soon! Charge Beam!"

"Quick, use Water Gun!"

Voltorb began charging up its attack just as Psyduck released the pressurized water. It let out the electric attack instantly, cutting through the weakened Water Gun with ease. It hit Psyduck right in the nose.

Psyduck got up onto its knees, and its eyes glowed white. Voltorb stopped rolling for a second, as if it were paralyzed. But just as quickly, it kept going, ramming into Psyduck with Tackle.

"Psypsy…"

"Thanks Psyduck, you were amazing." John recalled the fainted duck and called out Mankey. The pig monkey Pokémon was itching for a battle, and jumped right into the action with a Karate Chop.

"Quick, roll away Voltorb!" The electric ball used Rollout to get away just in time and slam into Mankey.

Mankey quickly recovered, however, and charged with a Low Kick, knocking Voltorb off balance. Voltorb stopped rolling and prepared to use another Charge Beam.

But it froze in place, unable to move.

"What happened? Why isn't Voltorb using Charge Beam?" The girl battling John was shocked as Mankey delivered one last Karate Chop, knocking Voltorb out.

John smiled brighter than he had that whole battle. "Psyduck managed to use Disable after your first Charge Beam, so when Voltorb went to use it again, it couldn't. Looks like Psyduck won against Voltorb after all."

John and the girl returned their Pokémon after congratulating them, and she shook his hand.

"Thanks for a great battle, John. You really are a great trainer. We should battle again some time."

"I never actually got your name. What is it?"

"Oh, sorry. I must have forgotten in the excitement. I'm Erin."

John nodded. "Okay then, nice meeting you Erin. See you later!"

"Bye John!" John walked away from his new friend, excited to explore more of the cave, when he saw a gruff looking man blocking the path.

"I'm sorry sir," the man said, "But you may not enter unless you have all eight badges. The wild Pokémon and Trainers beyond this point are way too strong for a novice trainer. I have even heard rumors of a specific Legendary Pokémon that nobody has been able to defeat, although many have tried."

"Okay, then. I'll come back when I have enough badges. Thanks sir!"

John was upset that he couldn't further explore the cave, but maybe it was for the best. He certainly didn't want to get lost, and based on what he has heard, the next gym leader was very strong, and so he wanted to get some extra training in. It was only a matter of time before he would come back and defeat this legendary beast the man spoke of, if the rumors about it were true.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Alexander had just defeated Misty. With help from his new Bellsprout, Bellabelle, it was much easier to win. He left the gym and decide to walk straight to Vermillion, and catch up to John.

On the way, he saw a Rattata gnawing on what appeared to be a nut. But after a closer look, it was revealed to be an Exegcute. Alexander was about to intervene, before he heard a cry from the back of the trees.

"Faaarrrrrr!"

A wild Farfetch'd jumped out from behind the Rattata and started hitting it with its leek. The rat shivered in fear, jumping out of the way of the second blow, only to be hit from the side by Smoke's Flamethrower. The now burnt Pokémon ran in the opposite direction, quickly fleeing.

After making sure that the Exeggcute was alright, Alexander approached the Farfetch'd.

"You were amazing back there, Farfetch'd. How would you like to join me? We can get even stronger together."

The bird Pokémon held its leek to its chin, considering for a moment, before slowly nodding its head.

"Thanks Farfetch'd. Welcome to the team." With that, Alexander held out a Pokeball, which was quickly tapped by the bird Pokémon. It got sucked in, dinging almost instantly.

"I promise Farfetch'd," Alexander resolved, "That one day you and I will be as strong as we can possibly be. And then, we will become champions."

He felt the ball shake one last time in approval before putting it into his bag.


End file.
